BodyGuards
by DotDotDot15
Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise. Rated T for language and maybe future chapters. R&R Please! SEQUEL IS UP! C:
1. Next Customer?

**Hello there fellow Gakuen Alice fans!**

**I'm a new writer, well, sort of. This is my first anime story and I decided to start**  
**with my favorite anime... Gakuen Alice of course! ^^**

**I hope you surely enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor never will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 1: NEXT CUSTOMER.**

"Who is our next customer?"

"You shouldn't call them customers, Natsume, we're bodyguards. We should call them… I don't know… our responsibility?"

"Perfect, Ruka, just _perfect_. Anyways, who is our next 'responsibility'?"

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi stood in front of their boss, Persona's, desk, awaiting their reply. After a swift look through a sheet of paper, Persona answered them without making eye contact.

"A 15-year-old girl named Mikan Sakura. Her father recently won the lottery and is requesting bodyguards to protect her from kidnapping."

"Tch. Typical, another rich snob who's going to make us sleep in the basement and do whatever she wants."

"Don't be that way Natsume, we get a pay for this. A good pay." Natsume replied with a small, "Hn."

Ruka took it as a 'I guess'.

"Anyways, Persona, when do we meet with her?" Ruka turned back to their boss, who was still staring intently at the sheet of paper from before.

"You start tomorrow, her father has just finished the construction of a new house and he wants you guys in immediately since his daughter goes back to school the day after tomorrow." Persona scribbled the address for the house down on a small sheet of paper, handing it to Ruka.

Ruka nodded, taking the paper while Natsume gave out an annoyed grunt, he didn't blame his best friend though, because ever since they got this job it's been mostly the same: some girl getting rich with the lottery and wanting hot bodyguards to protect her from danger. Natsume was probably pissed since every single client they had treated them like utter shit.

_Literally_.

These clients made them sleep in the basement, gave them so-called 'food' (which was probably some slob from the local barn) and demanded them around like slaves. It's no wonder Natsume has been kicked out of many houses (dragging Ruka out with him) due to his behavior. He couldn't handle the girls' abuse.

And frankly, Ruka couldn't either. Not that he would admit it though; the pay was great for these jobs, and it is said that money comes first in a successful life.

Anyways, back to the present.

"Alright, so we start tomorrow then? Great, we'll get to meet this girl early."

Ruka at least wanted to TRY to improve the mood of working for this girl; however, Natsume didn't seem too fond of this.

He grunted.

_Yup,_ Ruka thought, _definitely not fond of this._

It was going to be a long day tomorrow, Ruka and Natsume both knew.

**CHAPTER 1: END.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was short. I have a habit of writing small chapters. xD**

**Anyways, I know it's uninteresting but bear with me, hopefully it'll get better for you!**

**Review!**

**~!Peace!~**


	2. Meeting Mikan Sakura

**Hey, this is a real quick update, since I managed to finish the second chapter! Yay!**

**(I sure hope this chapter isn't too long, or else it'll seem like it was rushed.)**

**Anyways, anyone who review (I didn't check yet xD) thanks so much and I hope you  
enjoy this next chapter! c:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING MIKAN SAKURA.**

It was now Sunday, Ruka and Natsume were in their car, with Natsume driving, on their way to this 'Mikan Sakura's' house.

Ruka was fine with all this. In fact, he felt like this girl would be different from the others, he didn't know why, he just felt that way. He took a glance at Natsume and sighed, if only he felt the same.

Ever since Natsume woke up he's been in the 'Natsume's mood' the mood that means 'run-for-your-freaking-lives-or-die'.

At least, that's what Natsume made it seem like it meant.

Ruka was snapped out of his thoughts when their car jolted to a sudden stop. He was lucky he had a seat belt on or he would be kissing the front window now. Turning, Ruka glared at his friend, "Natsume, don't do that, you scare me when you just jolt the car to a stop. I know you are 16 and rebellious but learn to take responsibility for the people in the car. You just got your driver's license, do you want to lose them?"

Natsume glared daggers at his friend and Ruka regretted what he said. He just crossed the 'Natsume-no-no-zone'.

**Shit.**

Ruka raised his arms up, "Not that I'm important or anything." Natsume continued to glare, "Jesus, man, I'm sorry so stop glaring at me like that!"

Natsume stopped glaring, but still had that 'death' look in his eyes. Sighing, he rested his head on the wheel, "Sorry, Ruka, I just… don't want to be at this stupid place." Ruka sighed and patted his friend's back, "I know you don't, but give this girl a chance. I got a good feeling about her!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Right, that's what… the 15th time you've said that?"

Ruka smiled innocently, "C'mon, we're going to be late."

They both stepped out of the car and Ruka gazed up at the house in wonder, "Oh my god, this house is freaking HUGE. Didn't Persona say that only the father and his daughter lived here? It looks like… ten people could live here!"

Natsume snorted, "Pft, aren't you used to seeing these kind of houses, idiot?" Ruka ignored the insulting question as the two of them walked toward the house.

As the two stood in front of the door, Ruka glanced at his friend, only to see him totally uninterested with his hands in his pockets. It looks like he won't do the honors. Sighing, Ruka knocked on the door.

A man opened it after a few seconds, and he instantly smiled. He had a shaggy lock of hair and blue eyes. He looked kind... that was good, other fathers were just... douches.

"I assume you are the two men I hired as bodyguards? Please come in and let me get my daughter." The man opened the door fully. As he walked away to get his daughter, he paused and turned to the men, "Also, my name is Izumi Sakura."

Ruka nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sakura. I'm Ruka Nogi and this is my best friend Natsume Hyuuga. Please excuse his 'laid back attitude'. He's always like this."

Izumi let out a small chuckle, "Its fine. Just sit in the living room over there; I'll be down in a minute." With that he walked up the stairs... well, spiral stairs that is (that's right, a spiral freaking staircase).

Ruka and Natsume sat on the comfy dark blue couch. Now Ruka has seen great houses but this… this was something else! It was large, lively, but still had a great amount of space even with all the furniture stocked up in the house.

Natsume sighed, obviously annoyed, as he closed his eyes. Ruka looked to his friend, "C'mon, Natsume, you haven't met her yet."

"They always act so sweet and innocent until they kick us into the basement."

"Don't talk like that…" Ruka trailed off and then smiled, "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. We'll stay here for a week and if it's too much for you we can find Mr. Sakura some replacement bodyguards and leave." This caught Natsume's attention as he cracked opened one of his eyes, "Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?" Ruka laughed and shook his head, holding out his hand. Natsume immediately shook it.

"It's a deal then."

Just then, they heard a girl laughing and the sound of Izumi's voice. A girl then entered the room, smiling at the boys. They guessed this was Mikan Sakura.

However, getting a good look at her, she was quite beautiful. Beautiful with natural beauty, not the kind with dresses and make-up. She had wavy auburn hair, pulled into two pigtails, light hazel eyes, and a bright smile to top it off. **(A.N: Sorry if I got Izumi or Mikan's appearance wrong, Izumi was a manga character, so I never knew what his real eye color was.) **She wore regular grey sweats along with a bright blue tank-top. She gave the two boys a small wave.

"Hi! I'm Mikan; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruka smiled; another girl would probably be drooling over their looks now and calling them 'bodyguards'. But no, Mikan greeted them as an invitation to be friends, like normal people. The deal was going great so far.

Natsume was staring at the girl, well; he made it look like he wasn't, but he was.

When Mikan walked over to them and held out her hand, Ruka realized neither of them had said anything, clearing his throat, he shook her hand, which was small and soft, making her seem more fragile than before.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Sak-"

"Call me Mikan please!" Ruka blinked at her intrusion to his introduction, but then shook it off and smiled, continuing.

"Alright, Mikan, I'm Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend." Natsume just gave a small wave, "Hey."

He said it so casually without formality.

Maybe he was testing Mikan to see if she was like the other girls, since other clients would snap at him for not giving a formal introduction, begging him to call them 'miss' or 'master'.

Mikan smiled even more, taking Natsume's hand into hers and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, Natsume!"

Natsume yanked his hand back, obviously surprised that she didn't react the way he expected. He glared, "Don't touch me." Mikan stuck out her bottom lip in pouting way, "Okay, okay, touchy." She then looked around, "Don't you guys have any luggage or clothes?"

Natsume grunted, "We're your 'slaves', so why should we bring our stuff into your house?" Mikan had this funny look that said 'slaves?-I-don't-even-know-where-you-got-that'.

"Well you better call somebody to bring your stuff so you can unpack in your room!" Ruka and Natsume nearly choked on the air they were breathing.

"Our room?"

* * *

Mikan was literally not kidding. Hell, they had their own room! It was large, comfy, and had a great view of the landscape with the large windows. Luckily, they had curtains to cover the windows with. Well, no one lived close around here, so they didn't really have a fear of being seen.

Natsume was more taken aback than Ruka. The soft beds, large closets, fridges, bathroom, games, and atmosphere made it seem like a dream. After they made their boss Persona send out a cab to bring their stuff, they began to unpack.

It was silent for a good 10 minutes, till Natsume broke it.

"Hey, Ruka?" Ruka turned to his friend, who was taking out some of clothes and putting it in his closet.

"Yeah, Natsume?"

There was a long pause.

"Forget the deal, okay?"

Ruka couldn't help the largest smile from taking over his face. He nodded his head, "Alright, Natsume." Natsume looked over at his happy friend, and he couldn't help but let a very small smile take over his face. Just for a second.

Mikan walked into the room, smiling brightly as usual. How can one girl be so lively? Don't her cheeks hurt from smiling?

"How's it going guys?"

Natsume grunted, "Fine." Mikan walked up and smiled, "Need any help?"

"I don't need help putting my boxers away, pervert."

Mikan smiled even more, "Then how about your bras?"

...

Silence.

...

Just then Ruka began to throw a laughing fit and Mikan soon joined in. Natsume was taken aback, he was just insulted… by a **girl**.

God, that's humiliating.

Ruka wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, "Gosh, Natsume, that's the first time I've seen you insulted by a girl like that." Mikan looked like she was doing a victory dance.

"Yay! I'm the first!"

"Shut it, girl."

Mikan stopped 'dancing' and glared at Natsume, shook it off, and then smiled, "Make yourselves at home, later, we can order pizza, play video games, sing karaoke and watch movies!"

With that, Mikan ran out of the door like a bullet train. She really is lively.

Ruka smiled and turned to his friend, "Hey Natsume, what do you-" He froze at what he saw. His friend, staring at the door,

And _**smiling.**_

**CHAPTER 2: END.**

* * *

**Annnnd, that concludes my second chapter! ^^**

**It isn't rushed right? Right? D:**

**Also, I sure hope none of the characters are out of place. Maybe Natsume is a little OOC,  
but hopefully it doesn't get you mad at me. xD Sorry!**

**Please read and review, and I thank you to those who have!**

**~!Peace!~**


	3. Party Night!

**Hey everyone!**

**Well, I was never gone so that's kind of stupid introduction. -cough- Anyways, enjoy the next  
chapter, I'm going to try to make this chapter and the next ones all about as long as chapter 2  
was, I mean that's long enough right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 3: PARTY NIGHT.**

Ruka, Natsume, Mikan and her father Izumi all sat on the couch watching '1000 Ways to Die'. Over the past hours all they've done was lay around, watching cartoons, comedies, and movies.

Oh, and eating pizza.

**Lots **of it.

It only took about 5 slices for Mikan to give up and about 6 for Ruka. However, Natsume and Izumi had an all out eating competition, resulting in cheers of encouragement from Mikan and Ruka, the two bystanders.

Natsume actually won with 10 slices, Izumi with 9.

Mikan laughed at this due to the fact that her father was a huge pig and was beaten in an eating contest.

However, the pizza caught up with the two men about 10 minutes later. Natsume was left lying sprawled out on the couch (nearly hogging all the space) and Izumi lying on the floor, groaning.

"Dad, why are you still groaning?"

"It huuurts, Mikan."

"Natsume ate more than you though."

"But still!"

Mikan laughed at her father and looked over at Natsume. Truth be told, he didn't look too good either. Ruka, being the 'oh-so-caring-friend' asked Natsume how he was feeling, only to get the middle finger in reply, which caused Ruka to smirk.

He was **so** going to have a huge stomach ache tomorrow.

"Hey, Natsume! That wasn't nice, why would you flip off your best friend?"

"Cause he's stupid."

"He is not! C'mon, apologize!"

"No."

Mikan glared and then turned back to the TV, only to see a guy get his head impaled by a large deer antler. "Holy-Corn-Nugget-McCarthy!" Ruka turned to the TV to see what she meant by her weird phrase, and immediately flinched, "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"No kidding, Ruka." Mikan replied, covering her eyes, however, it was still noticeable that she was still peaking.

"I think it's beautiful."

Mikan turned to her father, who was now sitting on a recliner, looking better than before. Mikan gave him a 'what-the-hell' look, "Dad, did that pizza get you... I don't know... high or something?" Ruka laughed at this, which Natsume just snorted.

"No, I just love bloody stuff, that's all. You took after your mother too much, Mikan, sweet and innocent." Mikan laughed out loud for a second before her voice faded slowly, the smile wiped fresh off her face, which wasn't missed by Natsume and Ruka. Not a second later it was back on her face, sparking curiosity in Ruka, "Hey! Who wants to sing karaoke?"

"Not me." -Izumi

"Nope." - Natsume

"Sorry, Mikan." - Ruka

Mikan glared at the three men, "You guys are no fun. Not one bit!" Karaoke was out of the question. She was not going to sing for everyone all night and give herself a sore throat. They all stared at the TV for about 5 more minutes, till Ruka broke the silence, "Hey, Mikan, do you have any pets?"

Well **that** was totally off topic.

Mikan's eyes widened, then she turned to Ruka and smiled, nodding, "Yes, I actually do. One puppy! I don't know where she went and I totally forgot I was missing her when you two came in!" Ruka lite up immediately, he's always loved animals and for Mikan to have a dog... that overjoyed him.

"I could help you look for it. Is a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"What kind of dog is it?"

"A Siberian husky."

"What's its name?"

Mikan smiled, "Mika!"

"Mika? That's very close to Mikan, isn't it?" Ruka asked, chuckling.

"That's because she's such an egotist who loves her name, therefore, she named her dog close to her name." Mikan froze and immediately turned to Natsume, who was smirking at her, "I was right, wasn't I?"

"No you weren't, you idiot!"

"So now I'm an idiot because I was right?"

"I told you that you weren't!"

"Right, right."

Mikan sighed and gave it up, thinking silently to herself.

_Gosh, Natsume really is a jerk... he's a tough person to figure out._

Standing up, she smiled at Ruka and then began to walk to the door, "C'mon, let's go find Mika! She likes to run around the yard at nighttime, so that's probably where she is. She never has run away though, so we should find her very easily! Lets go!"

Izumi turned to his daughter, "Wait, Mikan, you shouldn't go outside at nighttime, even with Ruka. It's way to dangerous."

Mikan frowned, "But... what about Mika?" Izumi smiled at his daughter, before standing up and walking over to her, patting her head, "I'll look around for her inside the house, if she comes barking in the middle of the night, I'll let her in."

Mikan did not seem fond of this idea, however, her dad was right. What if she was held ransom if she got kidnapped? She didn't want to worry anyone, guess she'll just have to wait for Mika to return on her own.

"Alright, daddy..."

Izumi frowned at his disappointed daughter, "You know I just want you safe right?" Mikan nodded slowly. Sighing, he knelt and embraced his daughter, "Go on to bed, I told you I'll look for her, and Mika loves you dearly so I'm sure the night won't stop an eager puppy like her."

Mikan giggled slightly and kissed her father's cheek, "Night, daddy, I love you." With that she ran up the staircase while Izumi walked in the kitchen. This left Natsume and Ruka alone in the room.

"I hope her dad finds Mika."

Natsume didn't reply as the two of them walked upstairs into the bedroom. Without even sharing good nights, they turned out the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

_1:23_ _a.m._

Natsume opened his eyes quickly and sat up. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the room's darkness, once he did that, he carefully and quietly stepped out of the bed and snuck out of the door.

The light downstairs was off, that meant Izumi was asleep too.

_Perfect._

Natsume quietly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He began to quickly dig through all the cupboards and shelves, praying they had what he was looking for. Finally, he found it...

A flashlight.

He turned it on once to make sure it was working, which it was. Nodding his head to no one, he turned it off, grabbed one last thing and walked toward the front door, opening it and sneaking out of the house and into the night,

A flashlight in the right hand, a dog treat in the left.

**CHAPTER 3: END.**

* * *

**Is the length a big longer? I sure hope so! xD**

**Anyways, this story is not as good as I planned it would be, so I am truly sorry if it's quite bad.  
Heck, even the cliffhanger was terrible!**

**Anyways, I got over 7 reviews on my second chapter and I just want to say... thank you so  
****very much for making my first anime story go well so far. I hope school doesn't get in my  
way at all and I can finish this soon. (I still have to figure out what kind of ending I want,  
like NxM or RxM and other couples to add.)**

**I'd like any of you to review what couples you'd like (if you even want any couples). I'd be glad to take your  
responses into consideration.**

**Review and thanks again! ^^**

**~!Peace!~**


	4. My Little Mika

**Big, big thanks to AnimeMango in the reviews (Sadly, she didn't have an  
****actually account so I couldn't reply to say thanks.) However, she  
****gave me some advice for the story that did push me forward, so thanks a bunch!**

**And to anyone else who gave me advice you deserve a cookie. :3**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 4: MIKA AND SCHOOL.**

Now, Natsume wasn't one to show kindness easily.

_Kindness._

The word makes him shiver. However, for this reason, he didn't know why but he felt like... helping Mikan find Mika. Well, he wasn't really helping Mikan look for her because... Mikan was asleep.

_Duh._

Anyways, Natsume shined the bright flashlight around the yard, which was quite big, maybe a couple of acres.

"Oh joy, I get to search every square inch around this stupid yard." With no sign of the dog in the yard, Natsume decided to look around the small patch of woods behind the house.

Walking in the woods he glanced around the trees in search for the dog, without any luck though. As he descended deeper in the woods he heard the sound of a stream, following the sound he spotted a small creek that ran through some of the trees.

He had a weird feeling that the dog was around here somewhere.

"That girl said that her dog was a Siberian husky, that should mean she's white. How come I can't find her?" Hearing the sound of a bush rustling, Natsume turned and shined the flashlight at the piece of vegetation. Sure enough, a small Siberian husky pup came out of the bushes, wagging its tail and barking happily.

Looks like this is Mika. She's looks smaller than Mikan claimed her to be. Either that or he was getting taller.

Natsume set down the flashlight and held out his other hand with the dog treat in it, "Come on, your idiotic owner is worried sick about you." Mika seemed to understand clearly what he said, however, was still nervous to approach Natsume. He couldn't blame her, he was pretty scary when he wanted to be.

Not that he would soften up either.

He glared, "Just get over here and take the food." Mika took this as a demand and carefully prodded her way over to him, nervously taking the treat and eating it. At the speed she ate, Natsume assumed she was quite hungry.

He bent down and quickly picked the dog up in his arms, causing her to yelp and squirm in response. Not wanting to deal with it, he glared down at her again, "Stop squirming or I will throw you in the creek, got it!?"

Mika settled down after that.

* * *

_7:00 a.m._

Mikan's alarm rang off and she sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes and tossing her hand over to her bedside table to turn off her alarm, mumbling some words she opened her eyes and glared at the alarm clock, "Sleep is like my drug, my bed is the dealer, and my stupid alarm clock is the freaking police!" Mikan tossed her blanket off of her body and trudged down the stairs, she had school today so she might as well get ready before it was 8:30.

It was spring so sunlight was already shining through the windows of her house and illuminating the kitchen. She walked toward the fridge, pulled out the milk carton and grabbed some Frosted Flakes from the cupboard.

"I wonder if dad found Mika?" She sighed, "Probably not, she would be barking all over me if he found her."

After she finished her bowl of cereal, she realized something, "Oh yeah, since I'm going back to school today, I have to get Natsume and Ruka to come with me. They are my bodyguards after all."

Mikan hated to wake up the two boys, however, if she didn't, her dad would. Trudging up the stairs she slowly opened the door to their room and peaked inside.

Ruka was snoring softly while clutching his pillow in his hands, causing Mikan to chuckle at his weird sleeping position. She turned to Natsume, and what she saw made her heart explode,

_Twice._

There Natsume was, asleep, his one arm stretched across the bed while his other arm hung off the side, but Mika was lying right next to him, snuggled in his arm.

As much as she wanted to squeal for the cuteness and Mika's return, she remained quiet. This deserves a picture! Mikan smiled ear to ear and began to sneak out of the door to get her camera, until...

"You are so not taking a picture of this, Polka dots." Mikan froze and stared at Natsume with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. Polka dots?

Wait a second-

"You pervert! You went through my underwear drawer!?"

"Actually no."

"Then how the heck do you know that?"

"Your father had your laundry on the washing machine, I just saw them." Mikan glared darkly, mentally reminding herself to beat her dad up later. She then smiled, "If you were downstairs, where did _you_ go last night? Did you look around for Mika?"

"Tch. Yeah right, I went to get a glass of water."

"Then why is she snuggled up to you?"

Natsume paused. How can he avoid this?

_:Flashback:_

_"Now that you're home go over to Polka's room." Natsume pointed to the room down the hall. "Go on, shoo." __Mika sat in front of Natsume's door, wagging her tail wildly as she panted happily, showing no signs of leaving. __Natsume glared and slammed the door shut. Stupid dog._

_:End of Flashback:_

Well, he THOUGHT he slammed it shut. That dog must have known it wasn't fully closed and snuck inside his bed with him. Crap, he needed an excuse.

"How the heck should I know that? I didn't shut my door all the way after I got up from my drink and she must have come home and thought this was your stupid room." Mikan glared at him, and here she was hoping he looked for Mika for her. That would have made her happy.

"Well then, pushy, I'll drop the subject and say this: Get ready, my dad probably wants you to come to school with me." Natsume grunted, "Oh joy. **School**."

Mikan smiled and walked over to Ruka, who somehow slept through their argument. Bending down to his ear, she screamed, "Ruka, wake up! It's time for school!" Ruka darted up, panicking, "What-who-when-how-where-why?!" He stopped his rambling and calmed down, "Geez, Mikan, don't do that."

Mikan smiled and grabbed Ruka's arm, pulling him out of bed. "C'mon, I'm going to be late!"

"It's your fault, Polka-dots."

Ruka turned to Natsume, "Polka-dots?" He glanced at Mikan, "What does he mean by-"

"Don't worry about it!" Mikan glared at Natsume, the look that said, 'you're-going-to-get-it'. Natsume smirked and mouthed 'bring-it-on-Polka'. Mikan sighed, looking over at Mika's sleeping form, today was going to be a long day.

**CHAPTER 4: END.**

* * *

**Sooooo, how is it for continuing? Did'ya like it? :D I don't. xD**

**Alright I won't ask. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter everyone!**

**Next chapter, the adventure begins!**

**~!Peace!~**


	5. Back to School

**Happy Birthday to me! ^^**

**I'm finally 15 and as a celebration, here is the next chapter of 'Bodyguards'**

**Thanks to all who have supported me and reviewed so far. I love you guys! ^^**

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 5: BACK TO SCHOOL.**

"Dad, where the heck are my shoes?"

"How would I know, Mikan?"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, I'm going to be late!"

"Calm it, Polka Dots."

"Shut it, insensitive jerk!" Mikan was rushing back and forth around the house, shoving her items in her book bag, eating toast, and looking for her shoes at the same time.

"Mikan, you're going to choke on your food if you do that."

"I mwill noff chwoke, Wufa!" (Translation - "I will not choke, Ruka!")

Ruka sweat dropped at her weird talking. She was definitely going to choke if she kept this up.

"Fwound thwem!" (Translation - "Found them!")

Mikan swallowed her toast and stuffed on her shoes, glancing at the clock as she did so, "Shoot, the bus will be here any second now!"

"You're wrong, Polka." Mikan turned to Natsume, still cringing at her stupid nickname, "How am I wrong?"

"Because the bus is already out there." Mikan's eyes widened as she heard the bus driver honk. "SHIT!"

"Language, Mikan!"

"Sorry dad, love you, bye!" She threw her book bag on her shoulder and ran out the door, literally dragging Natsume and Ruka with her. Izumi sighed and smiled, "That girl, she's growing up too fast. Having those two boys around her isn't going to help at all." He chuckled lightly and walked into the kitchen to feed Mika.

* * *

Mikan's school was called Alice Academy, a large school with a lot of students. Mikan didn't really want to go to Alice Academy, but since it has a 'safer atmosphere', her father moved her there.

Also because her best friend moved there too.

Now, back to the present.

Right when Mikan entered the bus with Natsume and Ruka, she immediately wanted to get off. She received everyone's stares on the bus. Nobody was really fond of her getting on the bus with two hot guys following her.

The girls were _especially_ not fond of it. Mikan gulped and walked down the aisle, picking a seat in the back. Natsume and Ruka however could not find a seat because they were being pulled into almost all the seats, if that was possible.

Girls were drooling at their heels already and trying to entice the boys into their seats. "Come sit by me!" "No me, I have a wide space so both of you can sit here!" "Sit with me!" The comments just kept coming, and coming, and _coming._

Ruka could stand it, but Natsume could not. He reached the breaking point when one of the girls tried grabbing his arm to pull him in her seat. Slapping her hand away, he spoke in a voice like venom, "Don't touch me, you stupid fan girls."

He thought that would calm them down and be quiet, maybe even fear him. But no. In fact, it made them squeal and freak out. He sighed, what was wrong with these girls?

The bus jolted a bit from the ride and Natsume realized he and Ruka haven't seated themselves yet. He decided it was best and sat behind Mikan's seat, away from all the girls, while Ruka just sat next to Mikan in her seat.

"Those girls were a bit feisty, huh, Natsume?"

"I hate them, Ruka." Mikan glared and turned around in her seat to Natsume, "C'mon, hate them? Don't you think you are over exaggerating-"

"No, I freaking hate them." Mikan sighed, "Look, I know you are just annoyed by their dumb actions, but really, you can't possibly-" She was cut off when Natsume looked up and glared at her. Ruka flinched, Mikan has now just crossed the 'Natsume-no-no-zone'.

"I **hate** them. There is nothing more to it." Mikan sighed once again and nodded her head, turning around and looking out the window.

"I give up." She muttered.

The rest of the bus ride was in silence between the three friends as mutters from the fan girls were shared around the bus.

* * *

Right when the three reached the school, the tension didn't quiet down. In fact, it only got more stronger when they entered the school. All eyes turned and stared at them as Mikan led her bodyguards toward home room.

Although they were here at school with her, Natsume and Ruka wouldn't be taking notes, doing tests, homework, or any of that. They both quit school when they were 16. At least, that's what they told her.

_:Flashback: **(A.N: This scene was supposed to be before everyone ate pizza in chapter 3, I just didn't add it.)**_

_"Are you going to be learning in my school as well?" Mikan glanced at Ruka and Natsume as they ate dinner. They didn't eat too much, since Mikan asked her father to order pizza._

_"No, idiot, we're your bodyguards, that's all we're there to do. Follow you and guard you."_

_"Sounds like fun, huh Ruka?" __Ruka could sense the sarcasm in Mikan's voice and laughed, "Yeah, it's a real kick in the knee."_

_"So how did you two quit school so early?"_

_"We were smart asses, that's why." __Mikan glared at Natsume, "You still are."_

_"Natsume's right, Mikan. Well... maybe not the 'asses' part, but we were smart. We were able to drop out with the highest grades in the county." __Mikan's eyes widened, "So you're geniuses?" __Ruka smiled, __"Basically."_

_The girl's eyes sparkled as she stood up from her chair, "That's so cool! I'm really bad at almost all my subjects, so will you help me?"_

_"In your dreams, idiot." __Mikan glared at Natsume, then smiled over to Ruka, "Ruka, you'll help me right?" __Ruka blushed slightly and looked down, "Uhm... sure, I guess I could." __Mikan smiled and pumped her fist in the air._

_"Yay!"_

_:End of Flashback:_

She believed them, of course she would. They were her bodyguards, why would they lie to her? Well, maybe Natsume would but Ruka was 100% loyal!

Mikan smiled to herself as they entered the classroom, which was empty except for a few students, but when the bell would ring, everyone would enter the classroom.

She suddenly began to run toward a young raven-haired girl with violet eyes, a stoic expression, and a screwdriver in hand.

"Hotaruuuuu!"

"Don't come near me, stupid." Mikan froze when she was met face to face with the barrel of a gun. Not just any gun, the '**baka**' gun. She didn't move an inch.

"Alright, Hotaru, I'm not coming near you," Mikan's voice changed to desperation, "Please don't shoot me..."

Hotaru slowly lowered the gun down, and Mikan found her chance.

"HOTA-" She was cut off when she kissed the 'oh-so-familiar' fly swatter that sent her flying right into the wall.

_Ouch_.

When she slowly stood up from the impact, she glared at Hotaru and stomped her foot, "Geez, Hotaru, I just wanted to hug you, I haven't seen you in months for my house construction and this is how you treat me?"

Hotaru continued toying with her screwdriver on what looked like a new invention. Typical Hotaru.

_Oh yeah_, Mikan thought, _Natsume and Ruka are here! I should introduce them!_

She turned to the two boys and smiled, "Natsume, Ruka, this is my best friend, Hotaru! Hotaru, this is Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, my bodyguards I told you I was getting!" Hotaru turned to the boys.

Natsume gave a slight wave, "Yo."

Ruka nodded, "How do you do?" She just went back to what she was doing: inventing.

"Don't worry, you two, she's always like that, especially when she's working on her inventions!" Natsume shrugged and Ruka just nodded.

Just at that moment, the bell rung, which signaled all the kids to get to their class. The doors opened and walked in all of Mikan's classmates.

Standing in the middle of the room with Natsume and Ruka was not the place to be as everyone turned to look at them.

Just great, more attention.

**CHAPTER 5: END.**

* * *

**I'm sorry it's not that good, it seemed rushed.**

**I did write this when I was tired, and I fixed up the mistakes right when  
I woke up! (Although it still is pretty bad. xD)**

**Anyways, I got some questions, should Sumire be Mikan's enemy in this  
story? Please post you answers in the review, I need at least 1 good answer  
or else I can't write the next chapter without knowing Sumire's character.**

**Also, what other characters would be good to add to the Natsume/Ruka fan club?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~!Peace!~**


	6. The Natsume-Ruka Fan Club?

**Hello, everyone, here I am again! (I am getting real bad on introducing  
each chapter. xD)**

**Anyways, I just want to say thanks to funkhusky for the advice and letting  
me know about a mistake I made. (I'm stupid. xD)**

**Also, thank you each one who has reviewed so far. This is the most popular story  
I have written and it blew me away at how such a story can become popular.**

**Thanks for sticking around, and enjoy chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 6: THE NATSUME-RUKA FANCLUB?**

All those eyes. Staring at her. Only her.

They just...

Wouldn't.

Stop.

_Staring._

Mikan felt trapped with the amount of eyes settled on her, Natsume and Ruka. She was never one to be the center of attention, and all the eyes that were surrounding her made the air catch in her throat and nearly suffocate.

She nervously waved to her classmates, "Uhm... hey, guys." No one responded.

Just then...

"Good morning my lovely class!" Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi, entered the classroom, but froze when he realized the weird atmosphere that was being emitted from his students.

"Uhm, class?" The class looked to their teacher, seeming to finally realize he was there. Just then, some girl spoke up.

"Sakura, who are those boys with you? Are they transfer students?" Some other mutters began to emit from those questions.

"Oh my god, they are hot..."

"Do you think they're single?"

"Are they Sakura's boyfriends?" Mikan sighed in a dramatic way and looked to the class, "They are my bodyguards, and they are only here to uhm... 'guard' me. They won't be learning in class." More mutters erupted.

"That's right, Sakura won the lottery a couple of months ago..."

"She's really lucky to have some hot guys protecting her." There was a long awkward silence. Mr. Narumi, who disliked the silence, spoke up, "Uhm, congratulations on your win of the lottery, Mikan. Has your house finally been constructed?" Mikan mentally noted herself to thank her teacher later.

"Yes, Mr. Narumi, it has! Thanks for asking!" The class continued to mutter.

Does this class really have a muttering problem?

"Alright, kids, take your seats!" Mr. Narumi looked over to Natsume and Ruka, "Misters-"

"Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka stated their names to avoid any longer introductions. Narumi nodded, "Well, Ruka and Natsume... I'm Mr. Narumi, and since you two are Mikan's... erm... 'bodyguards', please take your seats to the left and right of her's."

Ruka nodded while Natsume just let out his usually "Hn." as a 'whatever'. Mikan glared at her teacher, mentally noting herself to not thank him later. Natsume kicked his legs up on the desk as soon as he sat down. This caused Mikan to scowl, "What do you think you're doing?" Natsume looked at her, "What does it look like I'm doing, Polka? I'm relaxing."

"Relax without your feet on the desk."

"I always do this. Get use to it." Mikan sighed and propped her cheek on her fist as she stared at her home room teacher giving the lectures for the class.

It was going to be a long hour.

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_

Actually, scratch that, it was a fast hour.

Grabbing her books and book bag, she stood up and glanced over at Natsume, who was blocking her way out. **(A.N: The desks are how they were in the anime. If you're in the middle, you're stuck by the people to your left and right. xD)**

"Hey, care to move?"

"Why should I?"

"I'll be late."

"No you won't. Your schedule has first lunch right? If first lunch is next, you can't be marked tardy for lunch." Mikan glared, turning to Ruka and smiling, "Ruka, are you ready to go?" Ruka looked over at Mikan's fake pleading face and chuckled, "Yeah, let's go. You ready Natsume?"

Natsume looked at his friend, shrugging, "Hn." The three stood up and walked toward the door, but were cut off when a curly-green-haired girl with green eyes stepped in front of them. Mikan rolled her eyes a bit.

"Hey, Permy."

"Don't call me that, _Sakura_." She said Mikan's last name with so much emphasis, it even make Ruka flinch.

"What do you need?" Permy smirked, "I wanted to talk to Natsume and Ruka for a minute in privacy, is that a problem?"

Mikan placed a hand on her hip, "Yeah, there is a problem." Ruka decided to cut in and help Mikan, "You see, we're her bodyguards, we are hired to stay by her side. We can't go anywhere without her." Mikan smiled and mouth a '_thank you_' to Ruka.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Ruka, you make it sound like we follow her into the shower." This left Ruka and Mikan red as a beet.

"Y-you PERVERT! Why would you even imagine that!?"

"Why were you imagining that I was imagining it?" Mikan glared, totally tongue twisted by his words.

"S-s... s-shut up!" Natsume looked over at her and smirked.

Permy glared, obvious that they forgot she was here, "Hello, I'm here!" Mikan turned to her, "Oh, sorry, Permy."

Permy glared darkly, "My name is Sumire Shouda! Not PERMY!" 'Sumire' coughed and then looked to the three, "Now, as I was saying, I want to talk to Ruka and Natsume in private. _Without_ you, Sakura."

"Who do you think you are?" Mikan demanded, glaring at her. Permy smirked, "The president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

The three's jaws dropped. _Literally._

Right on the floor.

Even Natsume's- well, his jaw went half-way to the floor.

Mikan, who finally registered the situation, glared again, "WHAT!? They just came here not what... an hour and a half ago, and you believe you can make a fan club for them?"

Another voice rung into the room, "Shut it, Sakura." Mikan's eyes widened. She knew that voice. The one, the only...

_Oh no._

Luna Koizumi.

Smiling, the strawberry blonde haired girl poked her head in the class room, "Surprise, surprise, Sakura." Mikan glared, "Oh joy."

"You don't seemed too thrilled to see me. _Mi-ka-n_."

"Don't call me that. Now what do you want, _Koizumi_?"

"Nothing. I'm the vice-president of this fan club, and I just came to talk with my leader." Permy seemed happy to be called leader.

That is, until Natsume snorted. Yes, he snorted, and Mikan, along with Ruka, laughed.

"Leader? Koizumi, I thought you would want to be the 'leader', considering you are the 'attention-grabber' at this school."

"Ahaha, funny, Sakura."

"The truth can be funny."

Luna glared darkly and grabbed Permy's hand. "C'mon, _leader_, we've got plans to discuss and members to recruit." The two walked toward the door, until Luna turned back to Mikan and smirked, "Better watch your back, Sakura, you may have bodyguards, but any girl will join our fan club and outnumber you. We'll definitely separate you three."

Mikan scoffed and tossed her book bag over her shoulder as the two girls vanished down the hall. She looked at Ruka and Natsume, "Let's go." The two followed Mikan in silence, until Natsume broke it.

"Don't worry about those idiots, Polka." Mikan stopped walking and turned to Natsume, "What do you mean?" Natsume looked over out the hallway window, staring out at the hills that covered the landscape, "I'm saying you shouldn't worry about us separating."

Mikan smiled, "You really care about me, don't you, Natsume?"

"Tch. As if. I'm just saying this because if we separate, we won't get paid." He turned to see her face heating up in anger and smirked as him and Ruka covered their ears.

"YOU JERK!"

**CHAPTER 6: END.**

* * *

**Haha, oh Natsume, you jerk! :D**

**Thank you for reading chapter 6. I love all the reviews you give me, I seriously can't display  
my gratitude with one sentence!**

**But thank you all!**

**Also, I am not 100% sure I got Luna's appearance right. (It said she was a strawberry blonde  
with cold blue eyes on the wiki, so I decided to use that. I hope I got it right! ^^)**

**Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**~!Peace!~**


	7. Class With Mikan

**Everyone, I am dearly sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do.**

**A lot of crap happened in two days and I'm literally drained from the heels.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it! ^^ Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 7: CLASS WITH MIKAN.**

It was already 12:00. This was the slowest school day for Mikan. _Ever_.

Although she's got Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru to hang around with, plus some of her other friends, she noticed this day was dragging on and on. She felt she has been in class for 2 hours, when really... it's only been 10 minutes.

"Polka-dots. Stop daydreaming and listen to the idiotic teacher." Mikan's eyes snapped open as she glanced over to Natsume, glared, then looked back to the teacher.

He's right, she's got to focus.

_10 minutes later..._

Screw focus. Mikan glanced out the window. Now, she knew she was daydreaming. So she expected Natsume to call out to her and snap her back to reality. Instead, she got a hard flick on the ear.

"Ouch!" She turned to Natsume and hissed, "What was _that_ for?!"

She kept her voice on 'whisper' mode. She didn't want to make a scene. Heck, the entire school was giving her attention due to Ruka and Natsume's 'hotness'. Glances here, glances there. The LAST thing she needed was a glance from the teacher too.

"I dunno. I felt like it." That remark almost made her scream and bang her head on the desk. Well, she did do the second action. Five times actually. She got a headache after that, a worried glance from Ruka and a snort from Natsume.

"Idiot, you're going to give yourself a concussion doing that..." Mikan almost felt like smiling at his 'caring' heart. _Almost_. Until then...

"Not that I would mind anyways. It would be more quiet." Alright, no more mister nice guy- I mean girl. Mikan banged her fist on the table, causing the class to look at the angered girl. Talk about not making a scene...

"What the heck is your problem!? I'm nice to you yet all you can do is call me 'polka-dots', 'idiot', and not give a crap in the world for me! You're my bodyguard aren't you?!"

Ruka was waving his hand in the air in a frantic attempt to calm the girl down without making a larger scene, but it was too late.

Natsume was chuckling.

The teacher was glaring.

The class was snickering

And Mikan was fuming.

"Polka, did you realize what you said. _Out loud_?"

"What are you- Oh." Mikan finally realized all the stares and laughter she was getting. The teacher coughed, "_Sakura_, I assume you have an explanation for your... interruption?" Oh, what a great time to have Jinno as her teacher.

"Uhm..."

"Office, _Sakura._ **Now**."

Mikan bowed her head, sighing, "Yes, sir..." Standing up alone, with laughter following her, fingers pointing at her, she slumped out of the room. Ruka felt bad, while Natsume felt like it was her fault. That is, until Ruka nudged him.

"Natsume, we should go with her. I mean, we are her bodyguards, aren't we?"

"Tch. She'll be fine." Ruka almost felt like glaring at his friend, but he was actually a bit right on that. What person would attack Mikan in a public area. Let alone at a _school_?

Ruka nodded slowly and looked back to the teacher, not that him and Natsume were listening.

* * *

After Mikan visited the office, she didn't feel like going back to class.

_:Flashback:_

_"You need to not cause disruptions for the class you are in. Am I clear, Miss Sakura?"_

_Mikan looked up at her teacher, Mr. Misaki, who was taking in the role of the principal today. She bowed her head slowly and looked up to him, "Yes, sir..." __Misaki's eyes softened and he sighed, "You are really lucky that the principal is out for now. He would have given you a severe punishment."_

_Mikan nodded, although she really didn't want to listen, "I know, sir..." __Misaki motioned to the door, "Off you go then, Sakura." __Mikan nodded once more and left without a word._

_:End of Flashback:_

Yep, definitely not going back to class. She would only get laughed at and hammered by questions about what her punishment was. She decided for once to skip and take a stroll in the courtyard of the school.

Walking outside, she looked around at the beautiful cherry blossom trees that bloomed around this time of year. She always admired the trees and they made her forget her problems. Smiling, she walked down the row of cherry blossom trees.

"I really should skip classes more often..." Of course, she wouldn't do that, she was just thinking out loud. However, her thoughts didn't matter as much as the beautiful scenery that surrounded her.

As she continued to walk, Mikan didn't seem to notice the figure in the bushes, because she continued to walk until a hand made it's way around her mouth, silencing her, and pulling her away from the sight of any passerby's.

* * *

Natsume and Ruka finally stood up as the bell rung. They don't know why they waited for the bell to ring. They weren't students here so they could probably come and go as they please, but seeing how that teacher treated Mikan, it was probably best not to get up and leave.

"Tch. That idiot never returned to class, she must have gotten a pretty bad punishment." Ruka glanced over at his friend's statement and saw him smirk.

"C'mon, Natsume, it's not really funny."

"Heh, it is to me."

"Still, have some consideration. We do this job for money, and you're going to get fired if you continue this." The thought probably registered in Natsume's mind, because he simply shrugged after a long pause and replied with another "Tch."

"We should probably go look for Mikan, Natsume."

"Search for Polka? Why?"

"Because we're her bodyguards."

"Hn."

"I'll look around inside the school, can you look around outside?"

"Hn."

"Thanks, Natsume." With that, Ruka was now walking off down the hall. Natsume really didn't want to look for the idiot, but as much as he hated to admit it, he really didn't want anything bad to happen to her either. He shook his head. Scratch that thought, he just wanted the money.

Walking to the school's front door, he pushed it open and walked outside.

* * *

Mikan felt herself being pulled into the woods by unknown hands. Getting ready to scream, she realized the fingers that were snaked around her mouth to keep her silent. All that escaped her was a muffled, "Mmfp!"

"Shut it girl, I have a knife on me, I'll kill you without hesitation if you don't obey." Mikan stopped her muffled screams but still struggled.

"I know you,_ Mikan Sakura_, you're the one whose father won the lottery. Heh, too bad I have to use his precious daughter to get that money." Mikan felt warm water filling her eyes. She blinked, and that's all it took for two small tears to seek their way down her flushed cheeks.

She was going to die, be raped, or kidnapped.

Or probably... _all three._

The girl felt herself beginning to struggle even more in desperation.

"Bitch, stop fucking squirming." The man pressed a cold metallic object to her neck. She froze, realizing just what that object was. She was definitely going to die first. Screw the other two options she thought of.

More tears began to seek down her cheeks.

The man pulled the knife back and smirked at her, yanking on her ponytail and throwing her into the nearest tree. A small yelp escaped the girl's lips as she felt her back slightly crack at the sudden impact.

She looked up and saw the male's hand reaching out to grab her again. Closing her eyes, she knew that this was it, she regretted skipping class and wandering off by herself. She regretted it all.

As she saw her life flash before her eyes she heard the noise of shuffling. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see her kidnapper's wrist held tightly, keeping it from moving.

The man glared at the person who stopped him, "How dare you-" He froze when he met the crimson eyes, filled with fury.

"Keep your _fucking_ hands off her." Mikan blinked, only one name crossed her mind.

_Natsume..._

**CHAPTER 7: END.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**Once again, I am deeply sorry for not updating soon enough!**

**I'm busy with school, studying for my driver licence (Even though I'm still  
15) and thinking about part-time. (Plus I have tons of projects in school.)**

**It's almost the weekend, so hopefully another chapter will be up by the end  
of tomorrow or Saturday!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~!Peace!~**


	8. Thank you

**Hi! ^^**

**Well, that was a quick introduction to the chapter. x3**

**Anyways, thank you all to those who reviewed and I'm glad you are all loving  
the story so much! Enjoy! ^^**

**Warning: This Chapter is SHORT. D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 8: THANK YOU.**

"Didn't you hear? I said get your damn hands off of her." Natsume glared at the male who finally got the hint. He drew his hands away from Mikan and glared at Natsume, "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

Natsume grunted, "Her bodyguard, that's who. Now..." Natsume cracked his knuckles, causing the man to flinch, "I don't give a _shit_ if there's a knife in your hands. I'm hired to fight for her, and losing my life in the process may have to come with that pay."

The man hesitated slightly at the red-eyed boy's claim. He really was going to fight with him if he didn't leave, and he had a good feeling he'd lose, even with a knife. Turning away from the boy and his goal, Mikan, he spoke in an angry voice, "This is _not_ over."

"It never started. Now get the hell out of here." The man gulped, and quickly rushed off before he lost anymore of his composure. Mikan seemed to still be lost in a daze even when Natsume reached his hand out to her, "Get up, Polka."

That demand sent Mikan over the edge. What would have happened if Natsume never came? Thoughts began to run through her mind as her shoulders began to shake, her eyes watered, her hands trembled, and her lips quivered.

She was more upset and terrified now than before Natsume came. The thought of being killed with that knife, being raped by that man, being kidnapped for ransom began to settle in her mind.

That's when she lost it and began to cry.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks like rivers, even if her hands were covering her face, the wet liquid dripping from her fingers gave it all away that she crying. Plus the loud noises she was making.

Natsume glared, _this_ was the thanks he got for saving her? Well, technically he didn't do anything, just threatened the stupid guy. He will admit though, he doesn't blame her for crying like this.

He turned away from the girl and just let her cry. I mean, what could he possibly do? Hug her and coo to her that it was going to be alright? Hell no. Natsume was not going soft for her.

However, the sound of her cries did pull a bit at his chest.

_Just a bit._

"N-Natsume..." Natsume blinked at the choke of his name, she finally has noticed him, huh? Turning back to her, he glared at her messed up appearance. Her ponytail was almost completely pulled out of her hair and small locks of it were scattered around her face. The dry tears, red eyes, and runny nose didn't make her look anymore appealing.

"What?" She paused and wiped her eyes and nose, regaining her composure.

"Thank you." Natsume's eye brows furrowed a bit. Thank you?

"Tch. For what?"

"One: For saving me. Two: For not comforting me." Natsume seemed a bit taken back by her second reason.

He didn't respond as she continued...

"... If you would have hugged me... I probably would have broken down even more. You letting me cry it out by myself and let me think... it... made me more at ease. So... thank you."

Natsume just stared at her, not moving and not responding. He honestly didn't know how to react, one because she was the first to thank him so sincerely like that. And two because she just thanked him for _not _comforting her. What the hell?

If she were any normal girl, they'd be screaming at him yelling, "You should have comforted me, idiot!"

But Mikan Sakura was never normal. Nope... not one bit.

And she _never_ will be. Especially not to Natsume.

**CHAPTER 8: END.**

* * *

**FORGIVE ME IT'S SO SHORT, PLEASE! :c**

**I honestly wanted to make this chapter longer, but if I did it'd get totally  
OOC in here for Natsume. I can't throw away his pride right? ;D**

**Natsume: No, you stupid writer.**

**-Cough- Alright, well, forgive me! I hope the next chapter will be longer! D:**

**~!Peace!~**


	9. Stay Away

**Hey, guys!**

**Gosh, it's only chapter 9... yet I've got about 33 followers and about 50 reviews.**

**-Wipes tears- c': Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I'm not even half  
way done with the story and I'm getting emotional...**

**Anyways, thanks for those who are still reading and enjoy chapter 9!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 9: STAY AWAY.**

After the recent event that occurred, Mikan was finally beginning to understand what would happen to her if she strayed from Natsume and Ruka by herself. There were still times where she'd walk off away from the two, only to have either Natsume and Ruka (mostly Ruka) run up to her and say, "I'm coming with you."

Luckily, it's been a week since then and there haven't been any attacks since. Not from that random guy or anyone else. However, Ruka and Natsume didn't let their guard down. Ruka was more concerned though, judging from the reaction he had when Natsume told him what happened that week ago.

_:Flashback:_

_"WHAT?!" Ruka screamed. Natsume covered his ears and cringed, he didn't have to scream THAT loud._

_"I told you, Miss Idiot got attacked by some random guy wanting money."_

_"And you are acting calm about it?!" __Natsume shrugged his shoulders, avoiding his friend's gaze, "Hey, I saved her."_

_"I know, I'm grateful, but you shouldn't take her safety so lightly. She's not only our responsibility, she's our friend, Natsume! You can't just be an ass and treat her like that!"_

_"Who said she was my friend?" __Ruka was completely taken back by his friend's rude attitude, "Why would you say that?! You were the one, on the first day we met her, staring out the door smiling like an idiot!" __Natsume flinched, "I thought I told you to let that go."_

_"Why would I let it go when you NEVER smile, especially to a girl?!"_

_"Tch, whatever. You should be more grateful that I saved our 'friend'." With that, Natsume turned and left, leaving an angry Ruka behind._

_:End of Flashback:_

The two friends later made up that night, putting everything back to normal. Still, Ruka would glare at Natsume time to time for each insult he tossed at Mikan. Those glares basically said 'Remember what I told you'. Natsume let out a sigh, they just finished shopping for dinner, so now they were heading back to the house and he was tired.

"Hey Mikan, are those groceries heavy? I could carry them for you." Ruka offered, smiling at the girl. Mikan turned to him and shook her head, smiling right back, "No, it's fine, I can carry these!" Ruka nodded his head, "If you're sure."

Mikan nodded again and then turned to Natsume, tilting her head she walked closer to him, "What's with the long face, Natsume?" She asked, a tint of concern in her voice. Natsume turned and looked at her, scoffed, and looked away, "Nothing is wrong, your class was just boring so it tired me out."

Mikan scowled, "Well, _sorry_ that my teachers are terrible. Complain to them, not me." Ruka sighed, _they're going to argue again in 3... 2... 1-_

"Well maybe that gay teacher, Narumi, should enlighten his class more. Aren't gay people like that?" **(AN: Absolutely NO offense to gay people, I support you. x3)**

"I said complain to them!"

"They aren't here."

"And that's my fault?"

...

"Yeah." Mikan glared at him and began to walk- well **stomp** ahead of the two, holding the grocery bags in her hands tightly, "You're an idiot!"

"I'm a genius, I got out of school at 16. Look at you, still in school. Who's an idiot now?" Mikan turned to him and growled, "Shut up, retard!"

"Make me, Polka."

"Bastard!"

"Flat chested."

"Ass pirate!"

"Chowder head."

"Canadian!"

"Racist."

"..."

"I win." With that, Natsume took the two grocery bags from her hands and walked ahead of her, smirking. Ruka covered his ears as Mikan's voice rung around the neighborhood, "YOU BIG JERK!"

* * *

The next day was the same for Mikan; wake up, eat breakfast, argue with Natsume, go to school, learn. Natsume's wasn't any different either; wake up, eat breakfast, argue with Polka, go to the hell hole, relax. Ruka's would never change; wake up, eat breakfast, become deaf from their arguing, go to school, tell Natsume to get his feet of the desk.

Yep, totally normal for all of them. Right now, Mikan was on 'learn', Natsume on 'relax', Ruka on... well, you know, 'telling Natsume to get his feet of the desk'. However, after the bell rung, Mikan stood up quickly, looking to Natsume and Ruka, "I'm off to the bathroom!"

"No need to tell us that, idiot." Mikan ignored Natsume's insult and continued, "Stay here and I'll be back in a minute!" With that, she ran out of the room, smiling brightly.

Natsume rolled his eyes as Ruka chuckled.

* * *

After Mikan finished her business, she washed her hands, humming a soft tune to herself. After hearing the bathroom door open she stopped humming so she wouldn't disturb the person who came in.

"_Sakura_." Mikan froze at her name and whipped her head around, noticing Sumire, Luna, and some other girls standing there. Okay, so a 'person' didn't come in... people did. People that she didn't want to see.

"What is it, Permy?"

"One: Don't call me that, and two: We came to talk with you." Mikan almost laughed, "YOU came to talk with ME? What is the world coming to? First Justin Beiber and now-" **(AN: Sorry Justin Beiber fans. xC)**

"Shut it, Sakura." Mikan turned and glared at Luna, who was glaring straight back with her cold blue eyes. "Sure, _Koizumi_. Now..." Mikan turned to Sumire again, "What do you want?"

"We came to tell you to stay away from Natsume and Ruka." Now this time, she laughed. _Loud_.

Sumire, Luna, and the other girls glared at her actions. They threatened her and here she was, _laughing_. After finally calming down, Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at them, "I'm sorry, _fan club_, but I cannot do that. They are my bodyguards. They can't leave me unless they're fired." Luna took a step closer toward Mikan, glaring at her.

"Unless you want to get a punch handed to you, we recon you stay away from them."

"Even if I did, they would come back. They get _paid_ for being around me. Who would miss out on that?" Luna glared even more as if her looks could kill. She then turned to the girls, grabbing Sumire's hand and walking toward the bathroom door. She took one last look at Mikan, "We're giving you a _warning_, Sakura. If we catch you with those two again, you're going to get it. There are more people in this school that would like to kill you now. We are only a handful of them."

Mikan scowled at them as they left. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit... scared about their threat. The thought of being murdered or beaten reminded her of one week ago. Shivering, she walked out of the bathroom, back to the classroom. When she entered it, Natsume and Ruka looked at her, with Natsume the first to speak, "That was longer than a minute, Polka."

Mikan glared, "Shut up." Grabbing her book bag, she looked at the boys, "Let's go." Natsume raised an eyebrow, usually she would have ranted back at him for his snotty statement, but she didn't this time.

Something must have happened. Of course, he wouldn't be the one to ask about it. Looking over, he glared at Ruka and with a movement of his head, motioned to Mikan. Ruka looked at her, then back to Natsume and nodded.

"Uhm... Mikan... You're not acting like yourself, did something happen in the bathroom?" Natsume then decided to butt in.

"Yeah, did you get constipated or get your perio-"

"Shut up, Natsume! Nothing happened and I'm just tired thinking about all the homework we got. Now let's go." Ruka was a bit nervous at the girl's snappiness, but he didn't disobey as he stood up and followed her. Natsume soon trailed behind them.

However, Mikan should have known that the two boys weren't that stupid. They weren't ignoring every single thing in class and they knew that there was no homework assigned for tonight.

Something else was bugging Mikan. And hell if Natsume and Ruka weren't going to find out.

**CHAPTER 9: END.**

* * *

**Poor Mikan, being threatened for something she can't control. :c**

**Also, my lovely reviewers, I would like to ask if you would check out my  
other two stories (both one-shots) with NxM. :D**

**And another thing, I'm deeply sorry if I'm missing out on the important characters  
such as Hortau, Narumi, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, etc... This is why I am bad at  
writing stories because I have a hard time at putting so many people in without  
ruining the plot or my goals. This story is really focused on the three friend's  
relationship, so I'm sorry if you don't like it like this. :c**

**Anyways, to those of you who will still read, thanks and review!**

**~!Peace!~**


	10. Stop Avoiding Us

**Yay, it's Chapter 10 already! Thank you all for the continued support you've given me!**

**I got a message (and thank you for that Strawberry's Jam) that I have been  
forgetting to put disclaimers at the beginning of my chapters. I'm deeply sorry that  
I've done that. I have terrible memory for small things, so that's why  
it can be a bit difficult to write. I'll try to remember disclaimers from now on. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice. ^^**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 10: STOP AVOIDING US.**

Mikan didn't know what she was thinking when she started avoiding Natsume and Ruka. She was digging herself an early grave without any protection from them, since she was vulnerable to any attacks like that man from one week ago.

Hell, even if they were around she'd have a grave dug for her, thanks to those stupid fan girls. Now she has to spend as little time as possible with the two boys.

However, she is able to spend time around them at her house, without the fear of being caught by those girls, but it appeared Natsume and Ruka knew something was up.

Or those glares that Natsume has sent her were just for no reason.

It's only been about two days since she was threatened by those girls, and so far, they haven't caught the three together. If they did, they're probably planning 'Ways to kill Mikan Sakura' right now.

_Gulp._

Mikan shook off the thought and grabbed her books, stuffing them in her back pack and standing up. Sure, she wanted to get out of class right away from Natsume and Ruka, but she was also hungry for lunch.

Just as she was about to walk out the door...

"Oi, Polka-dots. Stop right there."

_Shit._

She almost had it. Turning around, she looked at the two boys, "What?"

Natsume stood up from his desk and glared at her, "Why are you avoiding us?"

Mikan's heart skipped a beat staring into those crimson eyes. He figured out what she's been doing.

Looking down, she kicked the floor a bit with her shoe, "Uhm... I'm not avoid-"

"Yes you are."

Mikan looked up at Natsume again, he was still glaring at her. She glanced at Ruka for support, but he had a disappointed look in his eyes. Shit, they were both against her.

Taking in a breath of air, she spoke, "Alright, I have."

"That didn't answer my question, Polka. _Why_?"

Mikan looked away, "Because."

"That's not an answer."

She was _really_ not getting out of this. She could trust them, she just didn't want to know what their reactions were going to be with what she was about to tell them.

"Because I was threatened."

She swore she saw Natsume's eyes narrow even if she was looking away from him on the other side of the room.

He marched over to her, with Ruka behind him, and grabbed Mikan's wrist, forcing her to look at him, "By _who_?"

His voice was scary, evil, venomous. She actually felt pity for the names she was going to say next, "By Koizumi and Sumire."

"Those idiotic _fan girls_?" Mikan nodded slowly, avoiding his gaze.

Ruka decided to butt in, "That's who threatened you? What did they say?"

"They said that if they catch us together, they won't let me go easily."

"Tch, and YOU listened to them?"

When Natsume spoke again, his voice rose, as if he was going to start screaming. Ruka didn't blame him, his friends been in a bad mood ever since Mikan started to avoid them. Ruka had to admit he was also a bit upset at her actions.

"Y-yeah... What was I suppose to do? The thought of them hurting me reminded me about-"

"You should have just told us, idiot!"

"Why would that matter?"

Natsume glared at her and let go of her wrist, "Do those idiot fan girls understand how much pain they'd be in if they even laid a _finger_ on you?"

Mikan turned to Natsume, he wasn't looking at her, in fact, he was staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"N-no, but they would-"

"They won't do anything to you, Mikan." Ruka cut her off.

Mikan almost smiled. He was right, why was she getting so worked up over this? Natsume and Ruka cared about her and would protect her from any-

"As I have said before, if anything happens to you, we won't get paid."

Okay, maybe only Ruka cared.

Turning, she glared at Natsume who was now smirking at her, "That's mean, Natsume!"

Grabbing her wrist again, he pulled Mikan out the door, "C'mon Polka, I'm hungry."

Mikan rolled her eyes, looked over at Ruka and mouthed 'help me'. This resulted in Ruka chuckling as he followed the two down the hall.

* * *

During lunch, Mikan knew the fan girls have caught her. She could feel their eyes glaring into her back.

Of course they were pissed, she was sitting next to the great Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

The glares seemed to lessen when Hotaru set her tray down and took out her famous 'baka gun', glaring at the girls. Mikan thanked god for having three bodyguards.

However, that didn't stop them. No, Luna and Sumire (plus some other girls) marched up to the table and tapped Mikan's shoulder. Having no right to be afraid, Mikan turned around and stared at the girls, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Yes?"

Luna glared, "Don't 'Yes?' me, Sakura, we warned you to stay away from these two."

Natsume glared, "You had no right to threaten her, idiots. We're her bodyguards, and if we're going to have to kill you girls to get our money, we'll gladly do so."

Hotaru butted in, "I want to join. It would be time for me to test my new baka cannon." She took out an oversize version of her 'baka gun', polishing it with her sleeve, "However, I'll only join if I get 75% of the pay."

Ruka sweat-dropped, "Imai, that's a bit too much."

Luna didn't seem to be affected by any of this. She just kept sending Natsume 'seductive' looks. Mikan almost laughed when she realized he wasn't even paying any attention to them.

"You shouldn't threaten someone who needs protecting just because she has **hot** bodyguards." Natsume emphasized the word 'hot', obviously he was referring to himself.

Luna flipped her hair, "We're not threatening her from that, we just hate her. I mean, c'mon, how can someone like her get a guy who-"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

Luna clutched her now throbbing head and glared at Hotaru, who was now blowing the smoke from her baka cannon, "No one is allowed to insult that idiot but me, got it?"

Natsume rose out of his chair, glaring darkly at Luna, Sumire, and the other fan girls, "Me too. Now, get the hell out of here or I'll serve your heads on a platter."

Sumire and the fan girls got the hint and ran off. However, Luna smiled brightly, fluttering her eyelashes seductively, "Oh Natsume! You're so cute when you're mad!"

"Really? Well then I'm about to get real _fucking_ adorable."

Hotaru smirked, Mikan spit out her food laughing, and Ruka was chuckling.

Luna glared at the three and then flipped her hair once more. Without another word and one last wink to Natsume, she walked off.

"I got a feeling she's going after you mostly, Natsume." Ruka stated.

"Tch, not happening."

"'Real freaking adorable!' Ha! I have to remember that one!"

"Polka-dots, shut up, you're being loud."

_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

"Thank you, Imai."

"Ow! Hotaruuu, that was mean!"

"Shut up, idiot."

Although the glares Mikan received from the fan girls were scary, she couldn't help but feel happy with Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru here.

This is how she wanted it to be.

**CHAPTER 10: END.**

* * *

**Haha, that last line seems like an ending to the story. xD Don't worry, it's  
not over yet!**

**Tune in for the next chapter, yay! ^^**

**~!Peace!~**


	11. Just a Normal Day

**I'm probably going to call this a bonus chapter because it doesn't really  
relate to the story at all, but there still are some parts that relate to last chapter,  
so I recommend paying attention for this chapter as well! This is just for the lols.  
Sorry if it's kind of bad. D:**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 11: JUST A NORMAL DAY.**

Ever since the incident at the lunch table about a week ago, nothing else has happened. Literally nothing. Mikan thought it was a bit boring, but somewhat enjoyable that the fan girls weren't bugging her anymore. Well at least for now.

Still, they occasionally gave her the death glare here and there, but she ignored it.

Today was Saturday and Mikan invited Hotaru over to hang out with her, Natsume, and Ruka. Recently finishing her latest invention, and with nothing to do, Hotaru agreed.

Right now, Mikan and Hotaru were studying a bit for an upcoming math test next week in Jinno's class. Mikan was writing down some problems, with Mika laying by her side. She paused, suddenly stuck and turned to her best friend.

"Hotaru, how do you do this one?" Hotaru looked over at her paper and gave her a 'really?' look.

"You're an idiot, it's asking for the square root of 144. You should know that it's twelve." Mikan stared at he paper for a few seconds and then blinked, "OH! I get it now, thanks Hotaru!" Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

"GODDAMMIT, RUKA!"

Mika immediately awoke from her nap while Mikan nearly screamed and covered her ears at the sudden voice that roared through the house. Removing her hands, she looked toward the stairs, "Was that Natsume just now? He sounds pissed." She was lucky her dad wasn't home, otherwise he'd be freaking out now.

Hotaru wasn't affected at all as she shrugged, "I don't know, but let's go see."

The two friends snuck up the staircase and peeked into Ruka and Natsume's bedroom. They were playing some sort of video game on the computer- Oh wait, Mikan remembered that game. It was called 'Surgeon Simulator' or something like that. It's where you control the hand of a doctor and try to perform a heart transplant.

Natsume gets really, **really** pissed when Ruka does something wrong in a video game, so obviously Ruka got on his nerves once again. Mikan glanced at Hotaru and she was already recording with her camera.

Did Mikan mention Hotaru **loved** to blackmail people? Good, now you know. Hearing the sound of chuckling, Mikan turned and saw it was from Ruka. Obviously he was doing this on purpose.

"Alright, alright, Natsume, let's try again." Natsume glared at his friend.

"I control the hand, you control the movement."

"I know, I know."

Mikan squinted her eyes to see the computer screen a bit better. They were on the other side of the room, so she couldn't really tell what was happening. She knew the game was bloody, so truth be told... she didn't really want to look.

But she did. She noticed that the 'doctor hand' was opening some sort of box, and there was a fresh heart inside, probably the heart they were going to transplant into the patient. Mikan nearly gagged.

_Well,_ Mikan thought, _it IS a heart transplant game._

"Shit, he's losing blood!" Ruka exclaimed, "We don't have much time!"

"I know Ruka, so hurry the fuck up!" Mikan held back a laugh at how angry Natsume sounded.

"Okay- don't! Okay, go over it, lower the hand." Natsume was demanding Ruka to make sure he didn't throw the heart out of the box. Mikan saw the hand that the two friend's were controlling wrap around the heart and lift it up.

All of a sudden, Ruka's hand 'slipped' and the heart flung to the other side of the screen. Mikan covered her ears.

"RUKA, ARE YOU SERIOUS!? ARE YOU **FUCKING** SERIOUS!?" Ruka flinched and he moved the doctor hand around the screen, looking for the heart he threw.

"Where'd it go?!"

"YOU THREW IT AGAINST THE WALL LIKE A WET PAPER TOWEL!"

Mikan started laughing, causing Ruka and Natsume to look behind them and see Mikan holding her stomach on the floor and Hotaru smirking with a camera in her hands.

"Strike a pose, boys."

"Imai, get the hell out!"

"This is Mikan's house, not yours." Natsume scowled and looked over at the laughing brunette girl, "Shut up, Polka. It's not even funny."

"If it... wasn't funny... why would I... be laughing?!" Mikan was spitting out words in between her hysterical giggles, causing Natsume to scoff and march out of the room, his eyes burning with fury.

After Mikan settled down, she panted and smiled, "Ruka why did you do that?" Ruka frowned, "It was an accident!" Mikan giggled again, "An accident to an early grave!" Ruka sighed and smiled, "Hey Hotaru, can I have a copy of that vid-"

"30 Rabbits."

Ruka sweat-dropped, "Never mind..."

**CHAPTER 11: END.**

* * *

**Sorry if that was a bad bonus chapter (also sorry if there are spelling mistakes). I just put this up  
because I honestly ****don't have much time this week to update, so consider this my small treat until  
I get back to updating again. c: (If I actually finish my essay in school tomorrow, maybe there will be a new  
chapter up by Wednesday. ^^)**

**FYI: That video game scene was inspired from a YouTube video I watched.  
(It was some sort of Rage Quit video from Machinima or something?)  
The characters reminded me of Natsume and Ruka and I just had to put this in.  
I own no rights to that video whatsoever. c:**

**~!Peace!~**


	12. The Mid-Terms Are Coming?

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! D:**

**Gosh, I was more busy than I thought. I hate school so much. :c**

**Anyways, enjoy, and one again, I'm sorry! :C**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 12: THE MID-TERMS ARE COMING?**

It has been a month ever since Ruka and Natsume appeared at Mikan's doorstep. Nothing much has changed except the fan girls who were now _constantly_ pestering Mikan. I mean, she's been pestered before by them but... this is just ridiculous! She's been finding hate mail in her locker and even notes that were the complete opposite asking, "Will you set me up with Natsume or Ruka?"

She cringed a bit at the memories of all the notes. It's been only a couple of days and she's gotten over 20. Yes, _20_. That was just down right ridiculous.

As the memories and thoughts ran through the girl's mind, Mikan didn't realize she was spacing out until-

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

The three familiar hits of Hotaru's baka gun snapped her out of her daydreaming. Turning, she glared at Hotaru as she rubbed her now aching head, "What was that for, Hotaru?!" The raven-hair girl glared at her friend, "I was asking you something, but you didn't reply, so I used this to get your attention."

"Oh, sorry..."

"How did you think about Jinno's test?"

"Oh yeah, it was hard!" Hotaru sighed at her friend's dramatic expression as she brought up the test they had after lunch. Mikan's schedule was really simple: homeroom with Mr. Narumi then Academic English with Mr. Narumi (she thanked the lord that she didn't have to switch classes first period), then first lunch, next was math with Jinno, then Biology with Mr. Misaki, and finally she had history with Mr. Noda. **(AN: These are just teachers who I thought would be a good match for the subjects, please don't hate me for my decisions. D:** **) **Right now it was the last five minutes of the day and everyone was back in their homerooms, waiting for the last bell to dismissal.

There was a pause between the two friends.

"Also, have you been studying for the mid-terms next week?"

_Wait,_ Mikan thought, _mid-terms? THOSE ARE NEXT WEEK?!_

"WHAT?! MID-TERMS?! NEXT WEEK?!" The whole class was now focused on the girl who was out of her seat screaming.

"Yeah, idiot. Even your bodyguards know and they are never listening in class." Mikan turned and glared her two bodyguards. Ruka frowned, "Sorry, Mikan, I thought you knew already." Natsume wasn't even paying attention, he was too busy reading his precious new manga. Mikan couldn't believe he wasted his pay on comic books.

However, that's just Natsume, she'll have to live with it.

Sighing, Mikan rubbed the brim of her nose, "Mid-terms... I'm done for and-" Suddenly, the girl paused, looking over to Natsume and smirking. Slowly, she leaned down in front of his manga with an innocent face, "Hey, Natsume...?"

"No."

"Wait, you didn't hear what I was going to ask!"

"I have listened to everything, I know _exactly_ what you are going to ask."

"What, no you-"

"You want me to help you study for mid-terms, am I right?"

"..."

"Knew it. The answer's no."

Mikan glared, "Fine then!" Turning to Ruka, she clasped her hands together in a praying manner, "Ruka, please teach me!" Ruka sweat dropped a bit, but still smiled at the brunette's actions, "You don't have to beg like that, Mikan. I'll help you."

Mikan smiled and hugged Ruka, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The close contact with the girl caused the blonde to blush a small shade of pink.

Hearing the sound of a slam, Mikan and Ruka turned and saw Natsume standing up, his book now firmly closed in his hands. Ruka flinched a bit, did he do something to make Natsume mad?

"Natsume? What's wrong?" Ruka asked. Natsume turned to his friend, giving him a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look, "It's almost time for the last bell to ring, I was just getting up to leave early." Ruka mentally sighed in relief, for a second, he thought Natsume looked a bit angry.

Just then, the bell rung and all the kids ran out of the room, screaming in freedom for the weekend. Just as they were leaving, Mr. Narumi called out, "Don't forget class! The mid-terms are next week!"

Mikan glared at her teacher, _Thanks for the late notice, Mr. Narumi._ With that, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, and Hotaru made their way out of the classroom. Mikan had a long weekend ahead of her.

* * *

Long weekend was right. Mikan has studied with Ruka ever since she got home on Friday, and boy it was tiring her out to the bone. Ruka has been constantly asking her questions about her strong and weak points.

"Do you know what mitosis is, Mikan?"

"Uhm... No?"

"Do you know anything about genetics?"

"Not really..."

"Anything about meiosis?"

"No..."

"Anything at all in biology?"

"... No."

Ruka sighed, "You're really-"

"Stupid." Mikan turned and glared at Natsume, why was he even here while she was studying with Ruka? He was the one who said no when she offered him to help her study.

"That wasn't the word I was looking for, Natsume... I was going to say 'hopeless'."

"Oh, well she's hopelessly stupid."

"Shut up!"

Natsume smirked and went back to reading his manga. Sighing, Mikan slumped her shoulders, her hair cascading in front of her face, "I'm done for. If I don't pass these mid-terms, I might fail 9th grade!"

"Tch, that's your problem, not ours." Mikan frowned at Natsume and looked over at Ruka, "Sorry that I've wasted your time, Ruka." Closing her biology book, Mikan packed up her supplies and trudged up the stairs.

"Wait, Mikan!" After hearing the sound of a door slamming, Ruka glared at Natsume, "Was that necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Natsume: calling Mikan stupid."

"She brought it upon herself."

"Not everyone is smart, Natsume. If you want to help her you could have accepted her offer."

"And what? Have her hugging on me like she did with _you_?" Natsume spit out the last question with more malice, causing Ruka to blink, "What does Mikan hugging me have to do with this?" Natsume's eyes faltered for a moment, but then he looked back to his manga, scoffing as he did so, "Tch, nothing."

Ruka rubbed his forehead, "Even though Mikan is nice to us you still treat her like the other girls. I have to ask Natsume... _Why_?" Natsume sat still for a moment, not even blinking. After a minute or two, he shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know? What's wrong with you? Sometimes, Natsume, I don't even know _you_." With that, Ruka stood up and walked up the stairs to go comfort a certain brunette.

Watching his friend leave, Natsume scowled at the thought of Mikan clinging to Ruka and crying, however, with one shake of the head the thought was out of his mind and new questions entered. Why was he acting the way he was toward Mikan?

Just what _was_ wrong with him?

**CHAPTER 12: END.**

* * *

**I'm sorry this a bit short after making you all wait for so  
****long, but I promise (hopefully) that the next chapter will either  
be longer OR I will post two or three chapters this weekend.**

**Lets all hope for the best! Love ya all! c:**

**~!Peace!~**


	13. Natsume Can Help?

**Hey, guys, I've finally found some time to get back to the story  
and continue writing! Yay! ^^**

**This chapter is not going to be amazing, since I do not have a great idea  
on how I want it to turn out, but I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

**IMPORTANT: I posted a poll on my account, please check it out because  
your choice will decide if this story is good enough to stay up. c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 13: NATSUME CAN HELP?**

It was Monday, which meant the mid-terms would be coming in two days. They'd start on Wednesday and end on Friday. The kids would take different tests ranging from math, biology, history and English.

After the quarrel between herself and Natsume, Mikan hasn't been able to focus right or study a lot. Ruka has tried to help the poor brunette but it gets harder the more she tries.

"I can't do it, Ruka..."

"C'mon, Mikan, I know you can."

"Natsume called me stupid, so I'm stupid..." The two friends were in Mikan's room on her bed, trying to study some math which was Mikan's weakest subject.

"Don't listen to him. Here, what's the answer to this?" Mikan stared down at the sheet of paper to where Ruka's finger pointed. It showed some random equation that made her mind twirl.

She turned her head away, "I don't know..." Ruka sighed, "Mikan, can't you please focus a bit? The mid-terms are more important than Natsume's insults toward you."

"It's not that he insults me... it's because he's right... I've never gotten an amazing grade on a test."

"That doesn't matter. You're passing, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So that's all that matters. Take it one step at a time, Mikan, and surely you'll get smarter." The girl didn't respond as she stared out the window. Ruka rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up, "I'll be right back, okay?" Mikan slowly gave a small nod as Ruka walked out of her room toward his.

Opening the door, he glared at his friend who was busy reading his manga. Natsume obviously felt the 'disturbance in the force' and looked up to his friend, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me, Natsume. I need to talk to you."

"Tch, if it's nothing important than leave." He looked away from Ruka and buried his face back into his manga.

"It's about Mikan." Natsume's eye twitched slightly at the sound of her name. Slowly, he looked over to Ruka and slammed his manga shut as he prepared to listen to what his friend was going to say, "What about the idiot?"

"Ever since you called her stupid, she's been feeling down." It took Natsume a minute to reply, "... So?"

"She's even beginning to give up studying for the mid-terms. I can't get her to look at the paper because she's always staring out the goddamn window!" Natsume didn't look at his friend, instead he sighed annoyingly, "Did my insult really hurt the idiot that bad?"

He wasn't asking Ruka, he was asking himself. He tossed his manga to the side and flung his legs over the bed, standing up and grabbing a textbook, "You owe me, Ruka. **Big time**." With that, he walked out of the room with a math book in hand.

* * *

"Ruka's been gone for quite a while... I wonder if something happened." Mikan was wondering if Ruka got tired of her selfish acts and stubbornness. She was really mean to him by not answering any of his questions. He was only trying to help.

Just as she was about to get up and check on her friend, she heard someone call to her. A very familiar voice, "Oi, Polka-dots."

She did **not** want to see _him_ now. He's been avoiding her all weekend so why on earth would he just appear out of the blue for no reason?

Then she felt a small smile tug on her lips as she faced away from the raven-haired boy. Ruka must have talked to Natsume and forced him here to make up with her. She mentally noted to give Ruka a big hug later.

"Aren't you going to answer me, idiot?" Okay, she was not going to thank Ruka later. He just put her back in the hell-hole world with Natsume.

"What is it?"

"Ruka talked to me."

"I figured that since you just appeared out of no where.."

"Sit down."

"Okay- wait, huh?"

"I said sit down. I'm going to help teach you math." Mikan turned to her bodyguard, he wasn't looking at her, but he did seem a bit uncomfortable with the word 'help'. She could tell Natsume wasn't use to saying such words.

"Help me? Why?"

"I told you, Ruka talked to me. Now sit." Mikan slowly walked back over to her supplies scattered on her bed and sat down. Slowly, Natsume sat on the edge of her bed and took out his math book. Wow, he really **was** going to teach her math.

"Alright, we'll do some basic stuff. Listen or I'll hurt you." _That_ surely did motivate her. She listened intently as he began to explain it in a simple way. It was actually easy to understand!

"Do this problem, polka." Mikan slowly took her pencil and began to write. Even if he was good at explaining, it was still hard to do the actual work.

"No, idiot! You did it wrong!"

"H-huh? But you said-"

"You were obviously not listening, stupid. Here." Natsume leaned in and began to write some numbers down as he began to explain, "You take 'x' and move it over here."

Mikan's eyes widened, "Ooh! I get it!"

"Wow, really? The idiot actually can learn." Natsume immediately wished he took the words back. Wasn't the reason Mikan was upset was because he called her stupid? He glanced at her to see if he hurt her feelings. However, he got the opposite, she was smiling at him ear to ear.

"I got it, Natsume. I really got it right! Thank you!" She gave Natsume a tight hug and received a loud grunt from him in return, "Let go of me idiot or I'll think twice about teaching you."

Mikan immediately let go of the boy and giggled nervously, "Sorry, Natsume!"

Natsume scoffed and looked away from her, "Whatever, stupid. Lets move on to the next one, then we'll go into biology. Understand?" Mikan's eyes shone brightly as she nodded, "Mmm!"

Even though Natsume told Mikan not to hug him, she continuously did so after each question she got right. He may not admit it, but if this was the treatment he got for teaching this idiot, he'd gladly do it...

_Over and over again._

**CHAPTER 13: END.**

* * *

**I'm actually a bit happy with this chapter, it's cute. c:**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to stick around for the next one!  
Each one of your reviews keeps me going, so thank you!**

**~!Peace!~**


	14. Time For The Mid-Terms

**I'm very sorry it took me a couple of days to update. :c**

**I had this big project in my Digital Media class and I just finished it  
so now I'll probably update again tomorrow or Sunday! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 14: TIME FOR THE MID-TERMS.**

Wednesday.

Usually it's a day of celebrating the week being half over. However, at Alice Academy this Wednesday was full of loud groans and whines. Yep, you guessed it.

It's mid-terms day.

Although no one was happy with the mid-terms, Mikan was quite content, she studied all weekend plus Monday and Tuesday with Natsume. She was glad he helped her and she was feeling smart already!

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Mikan felt three familiar baka bullets hit the back of her head, sending her face right into the desk. Wincing in pain, she slowly pulled her head up and gently touched her nose, flinching in pain and noticing the blood on her fingers. Glaring, she turned to none other than Hotaru.

"Hotaru, that was actually very mean."

"Ignoring someone when they're calling out to you is mean." Mikan sighed, she couldn't help it that she was day dreaming, "What is it, Hotaru?"

"You ready for the mid-terms?" Mikan's expression slowly changed back to the cheery face she always wore. With one nod of the head, she smiled, "Yep!"

"Nogi told me that Hyuuga helped you study. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I was a bit shocked also-"

"Who wouldn't be? He was teaching YOU."

"-but I feel a lot smarter now!"

"Good because then my hard work would have been for nothing." Turning her head to the side, she noticed Natsume and Ruka, who were now sitting down, "Where were you two?"

"Bathroom, stupid. We're humans too."

"Oh gosh, Mikan, what happened to your nose?!"

Mikan blinked at Ruka's sudden outburst. Slowly, she touched her nose again and raised up her finger, noticing much more blood was on it. Wow, Hotaru really has some power in that baka gun of hers.

"The baka gun, that's what happened." Mikan rolled her eyes as Ruka looked over at Hotaru, who was still holding her baka gun as she let a small smirk take over her face, causing Ruka to sweat drop, "Imai, you're scary."

"I know, Nogi, no need to tell me." Ruka looked over to Mikan again, "Here, Mikan, I have some tissues." Slowly, he took out a pack of tissues, pulled one of the thin white cloths out and walked over to the brunette, "Don't move okay?" He gently began to dab the tissue over her bloody nose.

Mikan slightly blushed at the close contact, but it vanished when he touched a sensitive spot and she winced, "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry, Mikan."

"It's alright, I'm fine!" Smiling, Ruka continued to dab the rest of the blood away, totally unaware of the furious crimson eyes glaring into his back.

* * *

In the end Ruka couldn't stop all the blood so Mikan went to the nurse for help. About five minutes later she returned, smiling happily as usual, "I'm back!" Ruka smiled as he noticed all the traces of blood off her face, "Did the nurse help?"

"Yep!"

Hotaru shook her head, "You need to stop getting injuries all the time, dummy." This statement caused Mikan's mouth to gap, "But _you_ were the one who shot my head into the desk!"

"I did. However, you are accident prone, so you better get that fixed." Mikan rolled her eyes and giggled, "Alright, I'll talk to the nurse about it, then!"

Mikan realized through the mist of all this, Natsume hasn't really said anything. Slowly, she glanced over to him, he was reading his manga and (for some odd reason) kept occasionally glaring at Ruka, who was totally unaware.

"Uhm, Natsume?" The boy blinked and turned to the girl, keeping the same stoic expression, "What?"

"Are you mad at Ruka?"

"Tch, why would I be?"

"You keep glaring at him." Ruka turned towards the two and looked over to his friend, "You have? Gee, did I do something to make you mad, Natsume?"

"Tch, you didn't do anything, this idiot is just hallucinating from that kiss with the desk." Mikan glared, "I am _not_ hallucinating!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, stupid."

"No I'm not you-"

"You both better shut up or I'm going to make sure you both kiss the desk." Mikan glanced over at her best friend, who was now pointing the baka gun at her, and she immediately flinched, looking away from Natsume, "Alright, alright, there. We stopped."

Hotaru lowered her baka gun before finally putting it away, glancing at the clock, "It's going to be time for the mid-terms soon. The bell is about to ring." Mikan looked up at the clock as well. Hotaru was right, it was about five minutes until the bell rung.

"Ah, I'm starting to get a bit nervous..."

"You are just being a big baby." Mikan glared at Natsume, who was back to reading his manga, and pointed a finger at him, "Who are you to say that when you are just lazing around reading a comic book!" Natsume seemed to be offended by Mikan insulting his precious manga and he turned to glare at her, "It's called manga."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm called Mikan, but I don't hear you saying my name!"

"That's because your name is stupid."

"I swear I'm going to-"

"Clam it, Sakura, can't you just see that Natsume is right?" Mikan turned and her eyes narrowed as she saw Sumire standing there, smirking. Yes, Permy was in the same homeroom as she was. Luna wasn't and she silently thanked god about that.

"What do you mean he's right?"

"Your name is really stupid. It's a pain to even say it."

"What? How is it-"

"Whatever Natsume says is right, Sakura, so you better live with it. Just because me and Luna got threatened by your so-called 'friends' I'm not going to let you go easy." Hotaru was now glaring at her, placing her hand on her pocket just in case she needed the baka gun. Like she said before, no one insults Mikan but her. Oh, and Natsume.

Speaking of Natsume, he didn't like the idea of Sumire calling Mikan's name stupid, that was his job, and to have someone agree over it so easily made him mad. Truth to speak, he didn't think Mikan's name was so ba-

_RING! RING! RING!_

The bell rung and Mr. Narumi walked- well frolicked inside the classroom, smiling, "Good morning, class! I'm sure you've all heard that the mid-terms are today-" Loud groans and whines, "-so we're going to get into our test seats and separate so no one cheats! I'll give you two minutes."

The class began to walk around, seating themselves a bit far from each person. Mikan glared as Sumire walked off with a smirk on her face, she didn't even get to finish arguing!

Sighing, Mikan turned to Hotaru and smiled lightly, "Good luck, Hotaru! Ruka, Natsume, you two don't have to take it right, what will you do?" Ruka smiled a bit, "I'm actually going to take it and see what your school's tests are like." Natsume rolled his eyes, "I'm going to read my manga, what else?"

Mikan slowly nodded, "I see. Good luck, Ruka!"

Ruka knew that Sumire's words hurt deep inside, however, she still can smile, which is what he lov- admired about her. "Uhm, Mikan, sorry about what Shouda said-"

"Don't worry! I'm alright!" Mikan smiled lightly at the blonde, however, he could tell by her eyes that she wasn't really fine. In fact, he figured she might even cry if there was no one around.

"Alright, Mikan... if you're sure-"

"Trust me, I am!" She kept cutting him off, he knew she just wanted to end this conversation.

"Anyways, good luck, Mikan." Ruka smiled at her.

"Good luck, dummy." Hotaru gave her friend a small hit on the head, causing her to giggle slightly, "Thanks guys!" Then Hotaru and Ruka walked to their testing seats.

"Hey, Polka-dots, you better pass or I'm going to have to hurt you.." Mikan turned to Natsume and frowned a bit, but soon covered it up with a fake smile, "Don't worry, I promise I will try my best!"

Slowly, she began to make her way to her seat, until a voice called out to her, "Oh, and idiot?" Glaring, she slowly turned to Natsume, "What is it?"

...

"Good luck."

And that's when she fully smiled at him.

**CHAPTER 14: END.**

* * *

**I'm a bit glad this chapter came out a bit longer, since I owe  
****all of you guys a huge apology! I'm so sorry once again for not  
****updating soon enough. D:**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~!Peace!~**


	15. Did You Pass?

**I've decided to give you guys another update today, yay! :D**

***PLEASE READ: Also, I have posted another NxM story but I am not sure if I want to  
continue it. It's called 'Into My Life' and I encourage you to read the first chapter and tell  
me if I should continue it or put it on hold till this story is done.**

**Into My Life will probably have more violence in it, plus bad language. If you want to check  
it out though, then please do so! ^^**

**Lets get on with the story! c:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 15: DID YOU PASS?**

All through Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday the whole population of Alice Academy took the mid-term exams. Heck, even Natsume got forced into taking them on Thursday and Friday because he was distracting all the girls in class. However, he wondered how putting him in a chair with a pencil would make him less attractive.

"Alright, class, pencils down!" Mr. Narumi called out to his class, causing all the teenager's pencils slammed down, marking the end of the last mid-term test. Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm going to come around and collect all your test, so stay put until the last paper is off the last desk." Narumi smiled and made his way around the classroom, collecting everyone's tests. Right as the last one was lifted off the last desk, everyone jumped up and screamed, "MID-TERMS ARE NOW OVER!"

Mikan ran over to Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, smiling brightly, "I'm so glad the exams are over, they were exhausting!" Ruka nodded his head, "Yeah, I agree."

"How do you think you did, stupid?" Hotaru asked, looking over to her friend. Mikan just flashed another smile, giving her friends a thumbs up, "I'm sure I did great!"

"Tch, you better have."

"Shut up, Natsume! I told you I'm confident that I passed!"

Hotaru butted in, "Whenever you're confident, something bad always happens." Mikan stuck out her tongue in a pouting manner, "That's mean, Hotaru!" The raven-haired girl just rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm sure you did well, Mikan." Ruka smiled lightly, trying to lift the brunette's mood. And he did. Mikan turned to Ruka and tackled him a bear hug, "Really, Ruka, you think I did good? I knew I wasn't alone in my thoughts!" Ruka blushed deeply at how close the girl's face was to his own, however, Mikan seemed totally unaware of their intimate positions.

Natsume was quite aware of it as well. Glaring, he rolled his eyes, "You're going to suffocate Ruka if you keep clinging to him like that." Reaching his hand down, he grabbed Mikan's hair and with one swift tug, she was off Ruka, holding her head tightly in pain, "Ow! Natsume, why did you do that?!"

"I already told you, you were suffocating Ruka."

"He was perfectly fine with it!"

"Tch, yeah right, who'd be fine getting hugged by a gorilla like you?" Natsume glared at the brunette as her face grew red in anger, "You're a big jerk, Natsume! I hate you so much!"

"The feelings are mutual."

"Then if you hate me so much why don't you leave and quit your stupid job!?" With that last statement, Mikan grabbed her book bag and marched out of the room, fuming in anger.

Ruka looked over at Natsume, "Natsume, why'd you say that?" The raven-haired boy shrugged, "Because it's true; I hate her." Hotaru walked over to the two with a huge urge to punch Natsume in the face, "Don't be stupid, we all know that is a lie. If you really hated her you'd quit your job just like she said."

"I need the money."

"You can find another client easily, Hyuuga. You don't want to leave Mikan because she's the first client to treat you nicely, huh?"

Silence.

"I knew it, quit fooling yourself and learn to speak the truth instead of letting that pathetic pride get in the way." Hotaru glared once more at Natsume and grabbed Ruka's arm, dragging him.

"H-hey! Imai, what are you doing?! Where are we going?"

"To comfort a certain dummy." With that, the two students left the classroom, shutting the door behind them. Natsume didn't realize that there was no one else remaining in the classroom until the deafening silence engulfed him in thoughts.

* * *

Mikan didn't know what to feel after she left; anger, pain, sadness? She was mad, yes, but what she said was a bit out of line, and even she agreed that she was also in the wrong for speaking that way to Natsume.

She also knew she didn't hate Natsume, she just said it without thinking, but when Natsume looked at her with those cold eyes and said he felt the same, she almost felt like crying.

She knows she doesn't hate Natsume, but she also knows that Natsume hates her. The feelings were not mutual. She even left without waiting for a reply from her last question; what if he really wanted to leave?

Wiping some stray tears from her cheeks, she nodded to herself, knowing just what to do._  
_

She was going to fire Natsume from being her bodyguard. If he hated her so bad she shouldn't put him through her annoying behavior, it was only fair that he gets to decide what he wants. He was probably forced to do this job, so firing him should be a favor.

Deciding to leave school early, Mikan walked out the front doors of Alice Academy and trudged all the way back to her house.

She had some paper work to do.

**CHAPTER 15: END.**

* * *

**I am sorry this is short but this is all I can give you for now without you all waiting for  
****a couple of days. Sorry ****that this is the best I can do. :c**

**Also, I noticed I've been getting less reviews and I'm wondering:**

**Is this story bad or something? Is there something I'm doing wrong?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. c:**

**~!Peace!~**


	16. You're Fired!

**I am truly, deeply, completely sorry for not updating so soon!  
****Gosh, I really need to destroy my school, the work is just  
****unbearable.**

**As I have said, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in days!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 16: YOU'RE FIRED.**

"You want to do what, Mikan?!" Izumi nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking as he looked to Mikan. His daughter looked to the floor, her brunette bangs covering her eyes.

"I said I want to fire Natsume..." Mikan repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. Izumi frowned at his daughter, standing up and walking over to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "What happened, sweetie?"

Mikan felt wet tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Quickly, she wiped them away, not looking up to her father, "Natsume said some mean things to me... I don't think he wants to work here anymore and I figured I should let him go... I'm putting a big burden on him."

Izumi paused, considering his daughter's words. Then he spoke, "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Mikan froze at that question. She really didn't want Natsume to leave, she's grown fond of him, and he was her friend. However, that was one-sided, he saw her as another stupid client and he even said he hated her. Her mother always told her to put your friend's happiness first, and it was clearly noticeable that Natsume wasn't happy here.

"I'm sure, daddy..." Izumi frowned as his eyes softened; just what did Natsume say that made his daughter like this? He'd have to find out sooner or later.

"Alright, I'll contact their boss later and ask if he can remove Natsume and Ruka from the job." Mikan's eyes widened as she looked up at her father. Ruka was going to leave as well?

"No, not Ruka, daddy! Just Natsume!" Her father frowned at his daughter, realizing he should have told her earlier.

"Natsume and Ruka signed a contract together. If that contract is broken, then they both leave." Mikan tried to hold back the tears on the corner of her eyes. However, she failed as they slid down her cheeks.

"R-Ruka's going to leave too...? That's not fair..." That was probably the reason Natsume didn't quit earlier. Since him and Ruka were best friends, Natsume suspected Ruka liked to work for her, so he didn't break the contract.

Wiping her eyes, she shook her head. She had to do this; maybe Ruka would be fine without her as well, "You can still call their boss..."

"Huh? Are you sure, sweetie?" Mikan nodded in reply to her father.

Frowning, Izumi took out his cell phone and began to punch in a number, "Alright, sweetie, if that's your choice. I'll hire new bodyguards, alright? However, until I get new ones, you have to stay home, okay?" Mikan just nodded and left the kitchen as her father clicked the call button on his cellphone.

As she entered the living room, the front door opened and there stood a worried looking Ruka and a stoic Hotaru.

"Eh? Ruka, Hotaru, what are you two doing here...?" Mikan blinked at her friends' 'grand entrance'.

"We came to comfort you, stupid. Don't listen to that idiot Hyuuga, he's got too much 'precious' pride that I feel like shoving it straight down his throat." Hotaru rolled her eyes as she spoke the last sentence.

Ruka walked toward Mikan and held out his hands, "Imai's right. Just a bit at least... Natsume does care about his pride a bit too much. You shouldn't listen to him, Mikan."

Mikan looked away and muttered quietly, "It's too late..." Ruka blinked and tilted his head, "What did you say, Mikan?" The brunette turned to her friend with tears in her eyes.

"I said it's too late, Ruka! You and Natsume are fired!" With that, the girl pushed past her two friends and ran up the stairs to her room.

Ruka remained rooted the spot. Mikan fired him and Natsume? Glaring at nothing, Ruka turned to the door and grabbed Hotaru's arm, "Hey, blonde boy, what do you think you're doing?"

Ruka opened the front door and turned to Hotaru, "You may have scolded him. However, Natsume hasn't heard what _I_ wanted to say." With that, the two walked out of the house, making their way to the place they last saw Natsume. The school.

* * *

Natsume stayed in the classroom for a bit longer as he rested his feet on the desk, reading his manga. However, he couldn't keep him mind on the pages as he thought about what that Imai girl said.

_"Quit fooling yourself and learn to speak the truth instead of letting that pathetic pride get in the way."_

He also remembered some of the insults he spat the brunette he argued with.

_"Who'd want to get hugged by a gorilla like you?"_

_"Because it's true; I hate her."_

_"I need the money."_

Lie.

Lie.

Lie.

He knew it himself; it was all a lie. He didn't hate Mikan, she just got on his nerves. Besides, she said she hated him first, it was only normal to say it back. He also liked working for the clumsy brunette, even if she was a pain. She treated him like a normal human and it made him feel better from working with all the cruel clients him and Ruka have had.

However, he had to ask... why did he say the stuff he said to her? Sighing, he shut his manga and stood up. He should apologize to her, it was the right thing to do, even if it would be hard.

Just as he was about to leave, the classroom door flew open and there stood Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume stared at them, maybe they will know where Mikan is. They did say they went to comfort her.

"Where's Polka-dots? I want to-"

"Apologize? Is that what you want?" Ruka spat, causing Natsume to blink in confusion. Why did Ruka look so mad at him?

"Oi, Ruka. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How about you ask our _ex_-client!" Natsume blinked again. Ex-client? What exactly did he mean by that?

"You mean Polka-dots? What about her?" Natsume asked, however, this question caused Ruka's eyes to narrow a bit in anger, "She fired us, Natsume!" The raven-haired boy's eyes widened slightly.

"What? Fired us?" He looked at Ruka and then over to Hotaru, who merely nodded with a glare plastered on her face.

"Yes, she fired us! I may not know what you feel for about Mikan... However, she's my friend and now thanks to you I'm fired as well!" Natsume felt a small tug at his chest; damn, being yelled at by your best friend can hurt.

"Let me talk to her, Ruka."

"It's pointless, Natsume!"

"Just leave it to me, I'll set this straight." Natsume picked up his manga and walked toward the classroom door. However, Ruka grabbed his wrist, causing Natsume to turn and look into his eyes.

"I want to ask you this, Natsume; do you really hate Mikan?"

_"Because it's true; I hate her."_

Natsume just let out a rare smile, "I don't think so." And with that, he pulled his hand out of Ruka's grasp and walked out of the classroom.

**CHAPTER 16: END.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, everyone!**

**I promise I'm gonna try and update more quickly when I  
get more ideas in my tiny brain!**

**Sorry that this chapter has some spelling mistakes, I  
rushed this chapter a bit, and it is late. :D Sorry again!**

**As always, review and tune in for next chapter!**

**~!Peace!~**


	17. I'm Sorry

**Yay! A new chapter early! :D**

**...**

**That's all I gotta say. xD Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 17: I'M SORRY.**

Natsume left the school in a rush, making his way toward Mikan's house.. Shit, he had a hell lot of talking to do if he really wanted to fix this up.

But... How was he going to explain everything to her? Natsume's pace slowed down as he began to think; can he really tell her that he doesn't hate her, and that he wants to work for her?

He can, but it's going to be the hardest thing he's ever done. It was going to be harder than saying sorry.

Picking his pace back up, Natsume finally made it to Mikan's house within' five minutes. Walking toward the door, he slowly took in a deep breath and opened it. When he looked around the living room he noticed Mikan's father, Mikan herself, and...

His boss, Persona.

_Shit._

Everyone seemed to notice Natsume's presence as they all turned to look at him. Mikan, instinctively, looked away with eyes full of pain and sadness. Natsume glared at Persona, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to sign the contract that you and Ruka are to come back to the office." Natsume nearly snarled like an angry dog, "Over my dead body."

Persona glared as well, "It's your fault, Natsume. You are the reason this girl has decided to fire you." Persona motioned over to Mikan, who now is holding her dog, Mika, in her hands tightly.

Natsume glanced at the brunette and then turned back to Persona, "Can I have a word with her first?" Mikan's eyes snapped up to look at Natsume.

Persona glared as he considered the option. He then turned to Mikan and asked, "Is that alright?" Mikan looked to Mika, then to the floor, the to the wall, then to the- hell, she was looking at everything that was not Natsume.

Slowly, Mikan lowered her head and let out a small, "I don't mind..." However, Natsume knew by the tone of her voice that she really didn't want to talk.

Izumi and Persona didn't seem to notice because they both nodded and left the room. Natsume mentally took in a deep breath and then approached her.

"Get away, Natsume, you know the last thing I want to do is talk to you..." Mikan spoke; her voice was quiet and soft as she held Mika close to her body. Natsume glared slightly and continued to approach the brunette.

"Why did you fire us?" The raven-haired boy asked, only standing about three feet away.

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" Mikan asked, her voice still soft.

"I want to hear the direct answer from you." Natsume stated. Mikan slowly looked up to meet his crimson eyes.

"After we argued at the school... You said you hated me-"

"You said it first. I was just simply returning the favor."

"I didn't mean it though! I just said it simply out of spite!" Natsume didn't reply, knowing she was going to say more. She soon continued, "Whenever you said you hated me too... and glared at me... I actually believed you... I came here and told my father to fire just you, because I assumed you didn't want to work here anymore. However, daddy said that Ruka had to be fired too..."

Natsume still didn't reply as he took a step toward her. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed her wrist; the sudden movement caused Mikan to let out a small squeak of surprise and drop Mika to the floor (of course, she wasn't hurt). Mikan stared at Natsume, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Let me go..." Natsume didn't budge, instead, his grip tightened a bit, causing the brunette to squirm in his grasp.

"I said let me go!"

"I don't hate you." Mikan immediately stopped squirming and turned to look at Natsume, who was staring deeply into her eyes. Mikan's heart skipped a beat.

"B-but... you said-"

"I don't always mean what I say. When you left, your idiot friend told me how much dumb pride I have." Natsume lowered his head, covering his eyes with his bangs, "I admit, she's right. I shouldn't have said what I said..." Mikan didn't know how to reply, her head was spinning and her heart was racing. She's never seen Natsume like this in the whole month she's known him.

Natsume looked up into her eyes, "I do like being your bodyguard; you're different from all those other clients. You actually treat me like a human, not some slave." Mikan felt touched, but she didn't know how to reply.

"B-but... the contract-"

"I don't give a shit about that contract. It hasn't been signed yet, has it?" Mikan slowly shook her head; her father was just about to sign the contract to cancel her connections with Natsume and Ruka before the raven-haired boy walked into the house.

"Then we're not fired yet, stupid." Mikan felt her wrist finally being released. Instinctively, she pulled her hand back and gently rubbed it.

"Did I hurt you?" Mikan's heart skipped a beat again.

"N... no..." Natsume gave a curt nod in reply, then they fell into an awkward silence.

"I'll... go talk to my dad, okay...?" Natsume turned his head into the brunette's direction, but didn't reply. Mikan, who assumed it was his silent way of saying okay, turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Mikan..."

Mikan froze. She literally _froze_ in her spot as she turned to the crimson-eyed boy behind her who just called her name for the first time. The way it sounded coming from him made her heart pound wildly in her chest. Slowly, _so slowly_, he lifted his gaze to her; and the amount of emotions that spiraled through his eyes nearly made her feel like fainting.

"I'm sorry."

**CHAPTER 17: END.**

* * *

**I am glad I got a new chapter up the very next day! Woohoo!  
**

**Anyways, I'll try to update in a couple more days or even possibly  
I may get started on the next chapter tonight! :D**

**However, I have a message for you all: I've been getting a lot  
of reviews of people saying 'But please update soon'. I know  
you all like the story and it makes me very happy, however, I feel  
as though you are all demanding me a bit (maybe I am wrong though).  
I try to update as quickly as possible, but I'm not 10. I've got a lot  
of responsibilities. I want to ask you all to be a bit patient  
with me, please. ^^**

**Thanks!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and be sure to review!**

**~!Peace!~**


	18. Gone

**I'm on a roll with updating, woohoo! :D**

**Please enjoy this next chapter of 'Bodyguards' and let  
me know what you all think! C:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 18: GONE.**

It's been about a week ever since Mikan decided to fire Natsume and Ruka. Luckily, thanks to Natsume's punctual timing, she was talked out of it by the raven-haired boy.

_:Flashback:_

_"I'm sorry." Mikan didn't blink as she stared at Natsume; did he really just say 'I'm sorry'? Shaking the feeling off, she gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it, I'll talk my dad out of signing the contract, so wait there." Natsume gave her a small nod as she walked into the kitchen._

_"Hey, daddy?" Izumi stopped talking with Persona and turned to his daughter and smiled at her, "Hey, sweetie, how was the talk?" Mikan lowered her head a bit, "Uhm... I've decided I want to keep Natsume and Ruka as my bodyguards."_

_Izumi's eyes widened slightly, "Really?" Mikan nodded. Izumi turned to Persona and then looked back to his daughter, "Well... we haven't signed the contract, so I guess they can stay as your bodyguards."_

_A large, happy smile took over the brunette's face as she flung herself into her father's arms, "Thank you, daddy! Thank you!" Izumi just laughed at his daughter and hugged her back._

_Persona sighed and rolled his eyes, folding up the contract and placing it in his pocket, "I guess it can't be helped. See you later Mr. Sakura." With that, Persona was out the door._

_:End of Flashback:_

Everything was back to normal, although Mikan and Natsume got in their usual fights and- heck, that isn't any different either!

Today it was Friday and Mikan was tapping her fingers on her school desk impatiently; today was a big day for her. One week ago, she took the mid-terms. Now, the results were going to be passed out today.

A bit skeptical with her nervousness, Mikan turned to her best friend, "They _are_ passing out the results for the mid-terms today, right, Hotaru?" Her friend, who was reading a book, shifted her gaze to the brunette, surprise swimming through her eyes.

"You actually remembered something? That's quite a surprise." Mikan puffed out her cheeks in anger, "But yes, they are passing out the results today." Then Mikan smiled and began to fidget a bit.

"Oh, I'm so nervous but excited at the same time!" Her and Hotaru's conversation seemed to be picked up by others, because Ruka turned to Mikan and smiled, "I'm sure you did great, Mikan!" The brunette turned to the animal loving blonde and nodded her head, "I hope! Thanks, Ruka!"

However, as she locked eyes with Ruka for a small moment, she saw and in-explainable emotion pass through his eyes. She decided to shake it off and wonder about it later; right now, she was worried about her scores.

Natsume has also butted into the conversation without her even realizing, "Stop being so dramatic, Polka-dots." Mikan turned and glared at Natsume, "Shut up, Natsume! You are just saying that because you think you did good, so you have nothing to worry about!"

"Oh, I don't think I did good. I _know_ I did good." He let a smirk raise his lips as Mikan huffed and turned away from him. Something caught her eyes, because she smiled, "Look, Mr. Narumi is passing out the results!"

Narumi smiled as he stood in front of the four, handing them each an envelope with their name on it, "You better hope you passed; if not, you'll be stuck here for another year!" Mikan's eyes widened, "What?! No one told me that!" She slammed her envelope down and closed her eyes, "I don't want to look now!"

She could hear Natsume scoff, "Just open the stupid envelope, Polka-dots." However, Mikan just closed her eyes even tighter.

"I will if you stop calling me that!"

"Then I guess that envelope will never be opened." Snapping open her eyes, Mikan turned and glared at the crimson-eyed fellow, who just smirked. Slowly, her gaze moved to the envelope on her desk. With shaky fingers, she lifted it up, "Here it goes..." She carefully ripped open the envelope and pulled out a folded slip of paper.

Gulping, she closed her eyes, silently praying and opened the sheet of paper. It read:

_Congratulations, Mikan Sakura!_

_You have passed Alice Academy's mid-terms with a score of 79 out of 100! We are glad to say you will definitely be graduating and moving up another grade next year!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Mr. Narumi and other school staff._

Mikan laughed happily, throwing the note into the air, "I PASSED! I DID IT!" She seemed totally oblivious of the stares she was now receiving from her classmates and her three friends.

"Oi, idiot, keep your voice down! The whole class is staring!" Natsume hissed at her, obviously uncomfortable with all the attention the four were receiving.

"I don't care! I PASSED!" Mikan was thrashing her arms around and laughing like a freak. Yes, she was laughing so much she looked like a freak. Hotaru glared at her friend and aimed her baka gun at her.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"We get it, stupid. Calm down." Mikan rubbed her sore head and glared to her friend, sticking out her tongue. Ruka sweat-dropped and joined into the conversation, smiling lightly, "I'm glad your hard work paid off, Mikan!"

Mikan smiled, "I couldn't have done it without this fool right here!" Mikan grabbed onto Natsume's arm and tugged him towards her, causing him to stumble a bit and glare at her, "Idiot, let me go!"

Mikan smiled brightly and hummed softly to herself. Just then, she turned to her friends, "Oh, did you all pass as well? What were your scores?"

"99." -Hotaru.

"99." -Ruka.

"100." -Natsume.

Mikan glared and turned away from her friends, "Forget I asked." She saw a smile on Ruka's face, and a smirk on Natsume and Hotaru's.

Just then, Mikan turned her eyes to Natsume, "Oh, and Natsume?" Natsume didn't seemed pleased at her calling to him with that girly tone. Rolling his eyes, he turned to her, "What, idiot?" Letting a bright smile take over her face, she replied happily,

"Thanks!"

* * *

Washing the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, Natsume stepped out of the shower, shaking his head a little as water droplets flung around the steamy bathroom. Grabbing the nearest towel, he dried himself off and put on his clothes.

Walking into his bedroom, he saw Ruka with a jumpy looking Mika. Glaring at the dog on his bed, he turned to his friend, rubbing the damp towel through his hair, "Why is that mutt here?" He saw Ruka glare at him, then turn to Mika, "I'm not sure, she just came in and started barking and jumping around. Maybe she has to go to the bathroom?"

Natsume didn't waste a second replying, "Get it off my bed. Now." Ruka laughed and picked up Mika; however, she growled at Ruka. Now _that_ was odd. Ruka frowned, "Maybe she got hurt... or maybe she's hungry."

"Why not just go ask the idiot? She's taken care of that dog for a while, so she'll know what's wrong." At the mention of 'idiot' Mika began to bark again, running toward the door.

Ruka began to walk after her, "Hey, Mika! Wait up for me!" Watching Ruka leave, Natsume let a small smirk take over his face as he sat on his bed, sighing, "That dumb mutt got hair all over my pillow." Glaring, he wiped off the fur, but slightly smiled as he remembered the night Mika slept with him. **(AN: This answers people's questions if Natsume cares about Mika. x3 Cute huh? Alright, back to the story... xD)**

Laying back on the bed, Natsume stared at the ceiling. Just then, he heard the sound of frantic footsteps and panting, plus some barking. The next thing Natsume knew was Ruka was running into the room, nearly slipping on the floor in the process.

"Oi, Ruka, what's wrong?" Natsume had absolutely no idea what was up with his friend that made him panic so much. Throwing the towel off his head, he crossed his arms as he waited for Ruka's answer.

It took a little for Ruka to gather his breath and say what he wanted to next.

"Mikan's gone!"

**CHAPTER 18: END.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! D:**

**Alrighty, I've got some bad news for all of you. :c**

**Next week, (plus a little of the week after that)  
May 13th-May 20th, I'll be taking my exams.**

**I will probably not be able to update, but there is a slight  
chance that I will. :D Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Don't worry though, I'm still going to update this week  
and the weekend. c:**

**I love you all, my faithful readers! ^^**

**~!Peace!~**


	19. Get Mikan Back!

**PLEASE READ: Hey, guys, I think this may be the last update for the  
week (MAYBE). I have an essay due and a test this Friday in History  
(and history is my weak spot :c). Also, I have two exams next week  
(my Biology and Algebra retakes). If I am not dead by the end of the week,  
I will update. x3**

**Wish me luck, because if I fail again, then there will be no more Bodyguards!  
(That's right! D: My dad will probably ground me if I fail!)**

**Trouble is... I only got THREE days to study everything from Algebra all over again.**

**Shit... I'm screwed. :C**

**Anyways, let's continued to our last cliffhanger!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 19: GET MIKAN BACK.**

Natsume didn't know why; but his first reaction to Ruka's words were running into the brunette's room. He sprinted down the hallway and kicked the already ajar door open and darted inside, frantically looking around.

_Empty. Window Open. Note on table. Silent and- wait..._

_Note on table?_

Natsume looked over and realized his eyes weren't playing tricks on him; there really was a small slip of paper sitting on the night stand below Mikan's open window. How did Ruka not notice this? Walking over, Natsume grabbed the note and ran his gaze over the scribbled words:

_Bodyguards,_

_Come by the old shack in the woods behind Sakura's house. Bring 100,000 dollars and make sure it's you two alone. No one else may show up or the girl gets it._

_See you soon,_

_~K._

K? Who the heck was that? Was it the criminal's name, or just the beginning letter for 'Kidnapper'? Natsume glared and quickly shoved the note in his pocket. This guy kidnapped Mikan for the money; go figure.

Rushing down the stairs, he saw Ruka running his mouth to a shocked and worried father. Just before Izumi could grab his cell phone and dial 911-

"Wait, Mr. Sakura!" Natsume called. He quickly grabbed the sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it towards him; signalling him to take it, "Read this before you call the cops." Izumi took the paper; his eyes trailed through the words quickly, and his mouth was left agape, "100,000 dollars?! Are you kidding me?! I can't trust this guy; what if he has back up and plans on killing you two, then stealing the money and my daughter?!"

"Unless you want her dead, we'll have to take that chance." Natsume looked around the kitchen, then his eyes landed on one of the drawers. Walking over, he pulled it opened and grabbed two sharp knives.

"Ruka, come and get one of these, okay?" Ruka flinched at his name being called; he was obviously very jumpy with what just happened. Walking over to Natsume, he slowly took the sharp blade and frowned at it, "Are we really going to result to violence, Natsume?" Ruka asked, turning to his friend.

Natsume shrugged, "It's on our contract. Besides, they could have knives or guns as well; we need to be prepared." Carefully, Natsume slid the knife into his pant's pocket and looked at Ruka, "Do you have pockets?" Ruka nodded in reply, "Good, then hide it in there for now, but if we're attacked, be sure they don't push into your leg, otherwise it's going to hurt like a bitch."

Ruka let a small smile take over his lips as he slowly, and carefully, put the knife in his pocket. However, as they were getting ready, they didn't realize Izumi was gone.

However, after about a few minutes, Izumi walked back into the kitchen with a small briefcase. "Mr. Sakura?" Ruka began, tilting his head, "What's in there?"

"100,000 dollars. Just in case if they really want the money, I have it all right here." Natsume gave a nod and then grabbed the suitcase, glancing at Ruka and giving him a nod. As the two walked toward the door, Ruka turned to Izumi for a moment, "Don't worry, Mr. Sakura, we'll bring her back."

Natsume smirked, "You think we'd really just let someone like her die easily?" With that, the two boys walked out of the house, into the darkness that hung over the sky, leaving a smiling Izumi behind.

* * *

"Face it, Natsume, we're lost!" Ruka yelled, trying to get his best friend's attention, "We are not lost, Ruka." Natsume rolled his eyes; however, he was right, they were going in circles. With this pace they'll never find the shack that this 'K' guy told them about.

"Can you stop trying to be all high and mighty and just accept the fact that we're lost?!" Ruka glared at his friend, who was looking off into the distance.

"We're not lost."

"Natsume! Stop-"

"No, really, look, the shack is right up ahead." Ruka's eyes widened as he shifted his gaze in the direction of Natsume's; and he was right, the shack was straight ahead. It looked worn and torn from top to bottom. Why was this shack even out here in the first place? Natsume shook his head; he shouldn't be asking such dumb questions.

Rushing up to the door, they decided instead of busting in, to walk in looking harmless. Holding the suitcase close, Natsume pushed open the door and looked around, "Hello? We're the bodyguards you wanted to see; we've got the money and there is no one else around."

There was no reply, except a small flicker of light began to show. With wide eyes, Ruka and Natsume saw the tied up brunette in the middle of the room. She was gagged, but nonetheless, was perfectly fine. Looking up, her eyes immediately brightened when she saw them, "Nafuemeh! Rufa!"

Natsume glared and looked around the shack; there was no sign of anyone else around. Seeing it was the right time to set Mikan free, Natsume set down the suitcase and rushed over to her side, until a voice interrupted him.

"Stand back, Natsume, you don't want me to hurt the poor thing, right?" Natsume heard the click of a gun and felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew that voice too well. _It's..._ Turning around, he was met face to face with Mikan's kidnapper. Him and Ruka glared darkly at the figure.

"_Persona!_"

**CHAPTER 19: END.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER... AGAIN. :D**

**If you all give me lots of reviews I'll give you a new chapter...  
plus cookies! :D**

**Sorry that this was also short, but I have exams to study for, so  
I've got my hands full. D:**

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes! :C**

**Anyways, be sure to tune in next chapter, which will (hopefully)  
be posted tomorrow or later tonight. c:**

**~!Peace!~**


	20. The Boss Is Now The Enemy

**NOTICE ABOUT LAST CHAPTER: I had a person ask me how Persona was  
related to 'K' on the letter that Natsume and Ruka got. The K stood for  
Kidnapper. c: So yeah, that was just a head's up because I'm sure some of you  
were wondering that. x3**

**Anyways, this chapter may not be really long, some stuff happened at my  
house the other night and I'm really not in a great writing mood. However,  
I'll try to keep this as interesting as possible! C:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 20: THE BOSS IS NOW THE ENEMY.**

"Surprised now, aren't we, bodyguards?" Persona's face was lit up with a satisfied smirk as he held his gun. Natsume glared and stood up, backing away from Mikan; he really can't take the risk of her getting shot because of him.

"What the _hell_, Persona? This was your whole fucking plan?!" Natsume yelled. He felt like pulling out the kitchen knife he got from Mikan's house and stabbing the living daylights out of this asshole.

Persona didn't reply, but his smirk did widen a bit, sending Natsume's anger boiling. Ruka, however, tried to remain calm for the situation, "What is going on, Persona? Why are you doing this?"

Persona turned to Ruka, "I don't work for you guys, I'm an under cover spy."

Ruka seemed a bit confused, "If your plan was to get Mikan, our client, how come you didn't go for any other clients?" Natsume glared at Persona, mentally agreeing with Ruka; why did this idiot want Mikan instead?

Persona smiled as he played with the pistol in his hands, "I use to be great rivals with Yukihara Industries. I'm sure you've heard of them, right? They were the most popular company in the whole country." Natsume blinked; yes he has heard of the Yukihara Industries, but they closed down a couple of years ago.

Ruka spoke in Natsume's place, "We've heard of them, yes. But what does that company have to do with Mikan?"

Persona turned to Ruka, "There were two people who ran that company. About 4 years ago, the woman who ran the company died, who was the man's wife. Devastated, he closed the company and moved to a secluded place with his daughter. The owners of that company were Yuka and Izumi Yukihara."

Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened. Mr. Sakura, the man they worked for, used to be the leader of the most popular company in the country?

Persona continued, "About a week after moving, Izumi changed his surname to 'Sakura'. They lived off the money that came from the company for about 3 years, until his daughter Mikan became 15. They soon became poor and Izumi tried out for the lottery and won. That is when I hired you two."

Mikan began to scream into the cloth that covered her mouth. She was trying to say something, so Natsume walked over and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

She glared at Persona, "How do you know so much about me and my dad?! How do you know about my mother's death and our company?! How did you find out about us and why were you rivals with my father?!"

Persona rolled his eyes, _This idiot asks too many questions._ Looking over to her, he glared and held up the gun as an act to get her to shut up. She did, and he continued, "I was enemies with your company, and your dad didn't like me much either. After a fight with Yukihara Industries, your father shut down my company and made all my employees broken and poor. After I heard about your father closing his company soon after, I knew you would end up going poor sooner or later. When you did, I knew your father would try out for the lottery and win, so I hired myself as the boss of a bodyguard company and searched; when I found you I sent Natsume and Ruka there to be your bodyguards without them knowing what was going on."

Persona gave Mikan a wide, evil grin, "Do you remember that random guy who attacked you outside of school?" Mikan's eyes widened.

Natsume scowled, "You sent someone to do that, didn't you?!" Persona nearly laughed and shook his head, "No, that was an old employee of mine; he was poor and obviously wanted the money. I was waiting for the right time to strike, so when Izumi called me and asked me to come to the house to fire you two, I thought my plan was going to be ruined because I didn't want him to recognize me. He almost did, but I luckily managed to cover it up. I didn't worry about firing you two, because I knew Natsume would come and protest."

Ruka glared, "So you've planned to kidnap Mikan all this time and steal their money!" This time, Persona laughed. After he calmed down he turned to Ruka and glared, "No, you idiot, I haven't been planning that at all." Persona turned to Mikan, still tied up in the chair and he cocked his gun, aiming it at her.

"I've planned to _kill_ her."

**CHAPTER 20: END.**

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! (I swear, people are going to hate me  
for all of these cliffhangers. xD)**

**Anyways, remember when I said I have my exams and I'd have to  
stop updating? Well don't worry, because it's not going to stop here!  
I already have an itch to write the next chapter. x3**

**Anyways, as always, thanks for reading!**

**~!Peace!~**


	21. Gunfire

**I am sad to say everyone, but this story is slowly drawing to  
a close. D: Yes, that's right, there will be less than 5 chapters  
left (MAYBE).**

**I know no couples have been added yet, but just please wait  
until the last chapter, I will have a surprise. c:**

**Let's continue!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 21: GUNFIRE.**

_BANG!_

That loud noise echoed through the whole shed. It was so loud that to everyone it felt as if the cabin shook off its hinges and fell. However, the cabin was still in place.

When Persona raised his gun to Mikan, everything was as quick as the blink of an eye. Ruka lunged at Persona and jumped on his back, Natsume ran toward Mikan to try to get her out-of-the-way.

That's when Persona shot the bullet. Due to Ruka's weight, Persona swayed and cursed loudly as the bullet went off target a bit. However it was still heading straight for Mikan.

Natsume ran for his dear life- well, actually, Mikan's dear life. He ran so fast in such a short amount of time his lungs were already burning. He lifted his leg and kicked Mikan's chair out of range to the other side of the cabin. He was sure that she'd probably get scrapped up, but better than a bullet to the head.

That's when Natsume felt a quick, sharp pain enter in his shoulder. Cussing loudly, he grabbed where the bullet pierced his skin and glared over at Persona, who was now on the floor with Ruka on top of him; struggling to hold him down.

Persona scowled, "You fucking assholes! You ruined my plan!" Natsume reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, trudging over to Persona as he ignored the stinging pain in his now bleeding shoulder.

Ruka's mouth gaped at his wound, "Natsume! You're bleeding!" Natsume just glared at his friend as a sign to shut up. When Ruka remained quiet, Natsume continued walking toward the two.

Ruka seemed a bit nervous of what his friend was going to do with the knife, "Natsume...? What are you doing?" When Natsume was hovering over the two, Persona glared up at him.

"Go on, Hyuuga. _Kill me_." Persona's voice was dark and venomous. However, Natsume didn't falter as he glared right back and then threw the knife to the floor with a loud '_clang!_'

"I'm not a murderer like you, _Persona_." Natsume spat. With that, he raised his foot and kicked Persona right on the side of the head, causing him to go limp and fall unconscious.

Natsume turned to Ruka, "There. He's unconscious, so we can go."

"Don't forget me, you two!" Natsume turned to Mikan who was on the floor, the chair laying on top of her while she was still tied up. She looked quite uncomfortable, "Can you help me please? It feels like I'm getting splinters in every part of my back!" Rolling his eyes, Natsume picked up his knife, walked over to Mikan and began to cut the ropes.

"Ouch, idiot! Watch it with that thing!" Mikan screeched, causing Natsume to glare at her.

"Stop squirming." With the last rope cut, he helped the brunette up. Mikan immediately ran towards Ruka and embraced him in a hug, "Oh, Ruka, it was just terrible!" Ruka blushed deeply and slowly wrapped his arms around the girl.

Natsume scowled, _I'm also here, you idiotic girl._

"Oi, lovebirds, we should go now." Mikan pulled away from Ruka, a slight blush on her cheeks, as well as Ruka's.

"Alright..." They both nodded and walked back to Mikan's house. On the way back Natsume and Ruka let relief consume them; Mikan was safe, and so was the 100,000 dollar suitcase.

* * *

"MIKAN! THANK GOD YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Mikan gasped as she was nearly tackled by her father Izumi. Smiling brightly, she hugged her father back, "Yes, daddy, I'm fine."

"I was so worried, sweetie!" Izumi looked like he was crying. Mikan nearly laughed, "Dad, are you crying?" Izumi shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's liquid pride, honey!" Mikan then laughed at her father's silly comeback. Izumi turned to Natsume and Ruka, however, his eyes widened at the sight of blood on Natsume's shoulder, "Natsume! You're bleeding!"

Mikan looked over to Natsume as her eyes widened, "Oh my god, he's right! Natsume, what happened?!" Mikan ran over to Natsume and pulled his sleeve up, now exposing the bullet hole in his shoulder. Natsume let out a hiss of pain, "Hey, be gentle, will you?!"

Mikan lowered her head, "You... you got this bullet in your shoulder when you were trying to protect me... didn't you...?" It didn't take long for Natsume to realize the brunette was crying.

He rolled his eyes, "Stupid, I'm perfectly fine. There is no need to cry; protecting you is my job." Mikan looked up to Natsume with tears in her eyes; he gave her a smile.

A _very_ small one.

"Oh! Natsume smiled!" Mikan pointed out, her sad mood now gone. The brunette began to run around the room, "Oh gosh, Natsume actually smiled! Where is my camera when I need it?!" Finally finding her camera, she turned to Natsume, holding it up and taking a picture, "CHEESE!" however, his stoic face was back and the smile was gone.

"Oh darn it! Natsume, you should smile more often, it's cute!" Natsume scoffed, "Calling a guy cute is stupid, polka-dots."

Ruka butted in, "Guys, should we stop arguing and take Natsume to the hospital? We should also call the cops and tell them Persona was behind this." Izumi glared, "What exactly does that Persona guy have against my daughter?!"

Ruka turned to Izumi, "He said he knew you and wanted revenge on the Yukihara Industries for shutting down his company." Izumi's eyes began to widen as if he remembered the most important thing in the world.

"You mean... that guy who kidnapped Mikan... WAS REI SERIO?!" Ruka jumped as Izumi raised his voice; thank god they had no neighbors, otherwise they'd be complaining now.

"Uhm... I guess? Is that his real name?" Ruka looked at Izumi, then Natsume, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, his name is Rei Serio and he was my company's mortal enemy." Izumi stated. Ruka and Natsume just nodded in agreement as Izumi continued "Where is Rei now?"

"He's knocked out at that old shack in the woods." Natsume said. Izumi nodded and grabbed the phone, "Alright, I'll call the cops and get them to go and pick him up. As for you, Natsume, I'll call an ambulance." Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Why? I'm fine."

"You may be fine but you still got a bullet in your shoulder!" Mikan shouted, causing him to cringe and rub his ear.

"Alright, loudmouth, I'll go to the stupid hospital. Just shut up." Mikan smiled triumphantly; everything was going to be alright. Natsume would get healed, Persona would be put in jail, and Mikan and her bodyguards would live happily ever after.

But wait...

_Won't Natsume and Ruka have to leave soon? __They can't stay here forever..._

**CHAPTER 21: END.**

* * *

**-LE GASP- Are Natsume and Ruka going to end up leaving Mikan?!**

**Wait until the next chapter! C:**

**I'm afraid to say, that after some thinking, that the next chapter is  
going to be the last one.**

**However, I'm not sure, there might be one more after that.**

**But like I said, I have a surprise on the last chapter. c:**

**(If there are spelling mistakes then I am sorry! :c)  
**

**As always, be sure to review!**

**~!Peace!~**


	22. End!

**Oh gosh... The last chapter... -sob, sob, sob-**

**:'c**

**Anyways, about the surprise... Read my long note at the end and then you will find it! C:**

**Also, I'm deeply sorry no couples have been added. If you read the surprise, you'll understand why.**

**I am happy to say I had the greatest time in the world writing this story and I want to thank each and every one of you who has Favorited, reviewed, and followed. ^^**

**You've made this story the best. I am not kidding, I have never had so many people like anything I've written.**

**Now, I'll keep this speech short and give you a nice long speech at the end. c:**

**Enjoy the last chapter, folks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Summary: Ruka and Natsume were poorly treated hot bodyguards, awaiting their next customer, who happens to be Mikan Sakura. Natsume believes that this is another girl like before. Ruka thinks otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 22: END.**

Mikan, Izumi, and Ruka paced back and forth in the hospital hallway. Natsume had just recently gone into surgery due to the bullet's position in his shoulder.

Mikan was worried sick for her friend, and so was Ruka. However, before he went into surgery, Natsume claimed he'd be fine and come out without a scratch. Mikan felt like laughing, because Natsume was always like that.

That's what she liked about him. He tried to make others not worry too much for him.

Anyways... back to the present. As the three continued pacing, a nurse suddenly appeared out of the doors of the room in which Natsume was in. The three turned their heads to the nurse and immediately began asking questions.

"How is he?!" -Mikan.

"Is his arm okay?" -Ruka.

"Is his arm paralyzed?!" -Mikan.

"Will he die of blood loss?!" -Ruka.

"What's the hospital bill?!" -Izumi.

Mikan and Ruka turned to Izumi and glared at him for such a stupid question. Izumi just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "I mean... Is Natsume alright?!" Izumi changed his tone to a concerned one; earning a nod of approval from Mikan and Ruka.

The nurse giggled slightly and looked up from her clipboard, "Mr. Hyuuga is perfectly fine and the surgery was a success." Mikan and Ruka shared a high-five and then a friendly hug; happy that Natsume was okay.

"Can we see him?" Mikan asked as she pulled away from Ruka's hug. The nurse nodded and pointed to the room, "He's in there; and Mr. Sakura, may I talk to you about the surgery bill?" Izumi sweat-dropped and nodded, sulking as he followed the nurse.

Mikan laughed and Ruka let out a light chuckle. The two pushed open the door to Natsume's room, and there he was, sitting on the bed with his left arm bandaged and an IV in his other arm.

"Natsume!" Mikan smiled happily, glad to see that Natsume was okay.

"Oh great, I wake up from surgery to see your face." Natsume rolled his eyes, causing Mikan to sweat-drop.

_Yep..._ She thought, _He's definitely back to normal._

Ruka smiled and gave his friend a small wave, "Hey, Natsume." Natsume gave him a wave back, causing Mikan to swell with anger, "You greet Ruka but not me?!"

"I greeted you, just in a more ill-mannered way." Natsume replied, adding more heat to Mikan's fire.

"Why you little-!" Mikan paused and then let out a sigh, "Since you're injured, I'll let you off the hook!" Natsume smirked, "Oh really? Maybe I should injure myself more often."

"If you plan on falling off a cliff, can I push you?" Mikan glared at him as she spoke, causing Ruka to laugh, "Alright, you two, we should get along and celebrate now that Natsume is feeling better." Mikan let out another sigh and nodded, "I guess you're right, Ruka."

"Tch, get along with this idiot? I'd rather be in a coma." Natsume kicked his legs off the bed and stood up, pulling the needle from the IV out of his arm as well.

Mikan snapped, grabbed the nearest broom and chased Natsume all around the room, swinging it and spitting curses at him while he just smirked as she destroyed everything in her path.

Yeah, Izumi was _not_ happy with the hospital bill _and_ the property damage he had to pay.

* * *

"Hey, daddy, can I talk to you?" Mikan stood in front of her father, who was reading the newspaper on his recliner. Natsume and Ruka were upstairs playing video games as a celebration to Natsume being released from the hospital.

"What is it, sweetie?" Izumi lowered his newspaper and looked at his daughter.

"Uhm... about Natsume and Ruka... are they going to be leaving soon?" Mikan avoided her father's gaze and fiddled with her fingers a bit. Izumi just blinked, "Well, yeah, of course. They can't stay here, Mikan."

Mikan was disappointed with his answer, "So they'll just leave, go to another client, and never come back?"

Izumi could tell by the desperation in Mikan's voice that she wanted Ruka and Natsume to stay here, "It depends... If Natsume and Ruka wanted to quit and move in... I wouldn't really be fond of it, but I would allow it since you three have gotten along ever since."

Mikan looked up at her father with wide eyes. A bright smile took over her face, "Really, daddy?!" Izumi smiled at his daughter and gave her a small nod, "I'm sure having two permanent bodyguards around wouldn't hurt."

Mikan's eyes shone brighter than the sun, "Thank you!" She leaned in, gave her father a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs toward Ruka and Natsume's room.

Izumi smiled as he watched his daughter run up the stairs. Looking to the side, he saw a picture of a young woman, with auburn hair and bright hazel eyes on the small side table. Smiling, he let out a soft sigh.

"She's just like you, Yuka. However... she's growing up too fast."

* * *

"Natsume! Ruka!" Mikan ran into the two's bedroom, smiling happily. Ruka paused the game, earning a groan from Natsume, and turned to Mikan, smiling, "Oh, Mikan! What is it?"

"I got to ask you both a question!" Natsume rolled his eyes.

"No." Mikan stopped walking toward them and glared, "You didn't hear what I was going to ask, Natsume!"

"It's probably something stupid like making us buy you ice cream or to go shopping with you." Mikan glared again, angry that Natsume was jumping to conclusions too quickly.

"No! It's much more serious than that!"

"What is it, Mikan?" Ruka butted in, a bit curious to why Mikan was so jumpy in asking a simple question.

Mikan smiled lightly, "If you two could stay here, would you?" Natsume turned to the brunette and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking us that?"

With her smile fading, Mikan slowly looked to the floor, "Well... you two have to end up leaving sooner or later... I talked to my dad, though, and he said that if you two wanted to quit working and live with me, that would be fine."

Neither of the two boys replied. Mikan closed her eyes tightly, afraid that the two were going to laugh and say no.

Natsume was the first to speak, "What do you think Ruka?" Turning to his blonde friend, he waited for an answer.

Ruka let out an actual smirk, "I don't know, Natsume. What do you think?"

"We'll have to wake up to her annoying bickering."

"I know."

"We'll have to deal with her childish underwear."

"I know."

"We'll also have to go back to stupid school with the idiot."

"I know." Mikan was getting pissed now. How much could they say about her?!

...

"But it's still better than all those other clients combined."

"It is." Mikan looked up to the two in shock. They were both smiling at her.

In all her life, Mikan's never felt this happy before. Natsume and Ruka were going to live with her!

* * *

"Mikan, scoot in closer to Natsume, will you?!" Izumi shouted, earning a glare from his daughter as she took a step closer to the raven-haired boy. Right now, Izumi decided on taking a large group photo; including him, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and their dog, Mika.

"Dad! Do I really have to stand next to _him_?! Can't I stand next to Ruka or something?!" Mikan glared at Natsume, who was behind her, smirking.

"Just scoot in, sweetie! Oh, and Ruka, can you grab Mika please?" Ruka gave a nod to Izumi and walked over to Mika, who was really jumpy with all the action in the house.

"Ah, Mika, wait!" Ruka let out a frustrated groan when Mika began to run away from him; it was obvious she wanted to play.

Mikan began to laugh until-

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

She rubbed the aching pain in her head and glared at Hotaru, who was holding her baka gun, "Hotaru! Why did you do that?!"

"You're being loud, stupid." Hotaru turned to Ruka and glared, "Nogi, grab the mutt and get over here, I have some important business at home and you're all making me late." Izumi sweat-dropped.

Ruka finally managed to grab Mika; now the only problem left was keeping her still, "Ah! Mika, calm down!" Mika barked happily and squirmed around in Ruka's arms.

Mikan was about to laugh again until she felt the piercing glare of Hotaru, so she quickly swallowed her laugh.

Ruka walked over to the three and held Mika tightly and close to make sure she doesn't jump away. Izumi smiled brightly now that everyone was in place. Ruka, Natsume, and Izumi were going to be in the back, while Mikan and Hotaru would be in the front.

"Alright, everyone, stay still just like that! I'll put the timer on for 10 seconds!" Izumi smiled, set the timer on the camera and ran to the back of the group.

Ruka was struggling to hold Mika, "Darn it, Mika, stay still!" Mikan looked over to Ruka and let out a loud laugh, only to receive a hit on the head from Natsume in response.

"Ow! Natsume! What was that for?!" Mikan glared at the crimson-eyed boy behind her.

_5..._

"Nothing, stupid, but you're being too loud."

_4..._

"Well sorry I can't be quiet like you, arrogant jerk!"

_3..._

Hotaru glared, "Would you all shut up? And Nogi, control that mutt."

_2..._

"I can't, Imai! She's slipping from my arms!"

_1..._

Izumi glared, "Guys, the camera!" Just at that moment, Mika jumped from Ruka's arm, him lunging after her. Mikan began laughing, however, Hotaru shot her with the baka gun, sending her straight to the floor. Natsume was smirking and Izumi had a panicked look on his face.

_FLASH!_

Izumi scowled, "You all just ruined the picture!"

No one was really listening though; Ruka was chasing a barking Mika, Mikan was rubbing her nose from her kiss with the floor, Hotaru walked toward the door to leave, and Natsume shrugged and sat on the couch.

What a great photo indeed.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Izumi shouted, placing the photo in its frame. Mikan frowned, "Sorry that the photo came out to be a mess..." Natsume leaned over Mikan's shoulder, "It looks pretty good to me."

Mikan glared, "How can you say that when I'm falling straight to the floor?!"

"That's _exactly _why I said that." Mikan scowled and marched off, away from Natsume with her father following her, picture frame in hand.

Ruka walked up from behind Natsume, holding a calm Mika in his hands. Natsume looked at his friend, then to the brunette not far ahead of them who was now laughing happily with her dad. Without a second thought, Natsume blurted out, "Do you like the idiot?"

Ruka nearly jumped at the sudden question. However, he simply turned to his friend and said, "Yeah, I like her a lot." Natsume looked back at Mikan, then to Ruka, "Then I guess that makes us rivals."

Ruka smiled, "Friendly rivals of course."

There was a small pause.

"I won't lose."

"Neither will I, Natsume." The two shared a small glaring contest until a voice rung out to them.

"Natsume! You were right, this picture is pretty good!" Mikan smiled, waving the picture frame in her hand. Natsume gave her a smirk, "I knew that you'd accept the fact that you look stupid in there, Polka-dots."

Mikan let out a pout, "Jerk! And don't call me Polka-dots!" Ruka laughed and Mikan joined in along with him. Natsume even let out a short, small chuckle.

_That's right..._ Mikan thought, _This is how it's suppose to be._

For now, Mikan doesn't have to worry about anything.

Natsume and Ruka were staying, and that's all that mattered.

**END.**

* * *

**Annnnnd, it's DONE!**

**Wait, don't leave yet, readers! I still have the surprise! D:**

**Here it is: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D**

**Yes, there will be, probably not right away because I have my exams first and then I have to think of the story plot. It will probably focus on the relationships of the characters, plus the gang's school life. c:**

**So don't worry, the story will not end entirely here! :D The sequel will probably take place a few months after this, so nothing will really change, but we get to witness the rivalry of Natsume and Ruka for Mikan's love! :D**

**I'll probably post an extra chapter to this when I post the sequel to let you all know. c:**

**Anyways, now that I've said that, this story has received 187 reviews, 57 favorites, 90 followers, and 14,185 views (Of course, that will change within time. xD).**

**I've never honestly been more happy. c': I want to thank each and every person who has ever read this story. I cannot express my gratitude at all to each and every one of you.**

**I loved each review I got and each piece of advice you gave. All of your thoughts have pushed me on through this story. This is the first story I have _ever_ finished, a****nd it's all thanks to you. I will never forget this story and I'll always treasure it. It means more to me than ever. I've had so much fun writing this story and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I enjoyed writing it.**

***NOTE* (PLEASE READ IF INTERESTED IN THE SEQUEL): The sequel will be named 'Bodyguards In The School Life'. ^^**

**Be sure to watch out for my new story! Stay faithful, strong, review, and with lots of love,**

**DotDotDot15 ^u^ (Yes, I changed my name from DotDotDot13 to DotDotDot15. Not much difference. x3)**

**And as always,**

_**~!Peace!~**_

**C:**


	23. The Sequel!

**Dear all my lovely readers of my story 'Bodyguards',**

**I have a small, great announcement for you all...**

**...**

**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP! :D**

**That's right, I decided to post it a little earlier than usual (I was planning on posting it on Tuesday due to my exams, but I didn't want to keep all my lovely readers waiting! C: )**

**In my own view, chapter one isn't that great. :c I was having trouble thinking of the right way to start off the sequel, but it backfired on me so it's not the greatest first chapter ever. xD**

**Anyways, I hope you all stick with me in the sequel 'Bodyguards In The School Life'.**

**Be sure to go to my account if you want to find the sequel! C:**

**Love,**

**DotDotDot15!**


End file.
